Grievances with Gaara
by randomqueenwilla
Summary: After landing in Gaara's lap at the end of Issues with Itachi Akira is hidden away in Suna. Will Akira forget Itachi and love Gaara? She will if Gaara has anything to say about it. With the Akatsuki and many manga spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings:major spoilers from the manga and anime. Sequal to Issues with Itachi.

This chapter brought to you by: My sister having to go to work while I am in Boston visiting with her. Just enough time to write a chapter of each story.

Grievances with Gaara

Chapter 1: Falling In

Random Summery of what happened in Issues with Itachi (just in case someone wants to stupidly not read that one first).

Akira was kidnapped by Itachi (Who broke her door) and was forced into the Akatsuki (by Pein) after retrieving Orochimaru's ring. Akira, Itachi, and Kisame are ordered to attend the Chunin exams and spy on Orochimaru and Naruto. Akira makes friends with Naruto and has some special moments with Gaara. Itachi and Kisame leave on Pein's orders and they leave her to die (thinking Konoha would kill her). Akira survives because Konoha is nice and made her a citizen (they also know she is a Chisiki which means she has a book that tells her things).

Akira gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki once more and later goes on another mission during the Sasuke retrieval arc and meets with Kimimaro, Gaara, and Lee (After Itachi left her in a tree so she would not run off) before returning with Itachi. Some times passes and the Akatsuki send her away (to Orochimaru) while they seal Gaara's demon. Akira returns and is upset because of Gaara's death so Itachi makes her forget him.

Pein then tricks Akira into going on the mission to help capture Naruto and kill Sasuke. Akira gets left in a tree once more when Itachi leaves her before Sasuke kills him. Madara comes and asks Akira to answer some questions and she gives him unacceptable answers and is forced to flee. Akira uses a jutsu that allows her to teleport to someplace safe. That safe place that she was transported to was Gaara's lap...

* * *

"So Akira suddenly appeared in your lap during the meeting with the council?" Temari questioned looking at the women still located in her youngest brother's lap.

"Yes." Gaara answered simply.

"Lucky." Kankuro muttered to himself.

"What are we going to do with her?" Temari questioned.

"More importantly what did the council think about it?" Kankuro questioned.

"They freaked out." Gaara answered.

"I still want to know what we are going to do with her?" Temari questioned.

"Technically she is a citizen of Konoha." Gaara answered.

"Can't we keep her?" Kankuro questioned.

"If she wants to go back to Konoha we can't keep her." Temari pointed out.

"She seems comfortable here right now." Kankuro muttered.

"Oddly comfortable." Kankuro muttered.

"Are you going to move her?" Temari questioned looking at Akira sleeping peacefully in Gaara's lap.

"No." Gaara answered simply.

"I don't blame you." Kankuro muttered.

"What do you think we should do?" Temari inquired.

"I think we should inform Konoha about her whereabouts and tell them we are giving her the option of staying here." Gaara answered.

"Where will she stay if she chooses to stay here?" Temari questioned already knowing but wanting to hear her brother say it.

"The Kazekage mansion." Gaara answered simply.

"Fine by me." Temari said grinning, "It would be nice to have another woman in the house, especially one that can cook."

"We will leave and get the guest room ready." Kankuro offered.

"Good idea, for once." Temari responded.

"You could have left the for once out." Kankuro whined as he left the room. After both of his siblings were out of the room Gaara went back to staring at the sleeping woman in his lap while smirking to himself.

* * *

"I really hope Akira decides to stay for Gaara's sake." Temari said after they were out of earshot of the Kazekage office.

"Yeah, he seems to like her if the possessiveness and the fact that she is still in his lap is any way of telling.

"We have to help him by convincing the council members to let her stay with us." Temari decided.

"Why do we have the crappy job of talking to the council?" Kankuro whinned.

"Because we are older." Temari answered simply pulling a resisting Kankuro behind her.

* * *

After Temari and Kankuro convinced the council to allow Akira to stay in their home, after telling them of Gaara's possessiveness and happiness at Akira's presence, they went back to Gaara's office to find no one there. They realized how late it was and traveled to their home where they found the still sleeping Akira snuggled, yes snuggled, happily in Gaara's arms as Gaara slept for the first time all week.

"This would be perfect blackmail if I didn't think the flash would wake them." Temari admitted closing the door to Gaara's room, where they found the sleeping duo on Gaara's bed.

"Yeah, I wonder what brought Akira here and not to Konoha."

"Hopefully we will get some answers when she finally wakes up." Temari agreed.

"Until then Gaara and her can happily snuggle all they want." Kankuro added snickering.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself still safely in the arms of Gaara. My, very small or so I thought, movement woke him from his slumber.

"Akira." Gaara whispered sleepily, still not used to waking up in the morning.

"Gaara, you're not dead." I greeted back.

"You mentioned that before."

"Well they told me you were dead."

"I was for a while but Naruto and Chiyo-sama brought me back." Gaara explained.

"Wow, so much has happened since I last saw you." I muttered eying the Kazekage robe that was hanging on a chair.

"I am more interested in your story." Gaara replied.

"I would rather tell it only once." I explained.

"I will call a meeting of the council and we will listen to your story." Gaara responded his tone changing into a business tone.

"That works." I replied looking from Gaara to stare at the ring on my finger for a bit before I was distracted by Gaara leaving the room and then a shout.

"What the hell Gaara why are you waking us up so early for?" I heard Kankuro scream and I laughed. I made my way down to the kitchen and decided I really wanted pancakes.

* * *

"Why are you here?" A council member asked hoping I would then begin telling my story.

"Well, Uchiha Itachi is dead he was killed by his little brother Sasuke. I was a member of Akatsuki until that time..." I told them everything they wanted to know about me, including my clan name and about my book. I figure if the bad ninja get to know about it I might as well tell the good ninja about it too.

"What was your relationship to Itachi?" Temari questioned.

"He loved me, and I loved him." I answered looking at my hand and then directly into Gaara's hurt eyes.

"Do you wish to stay here or go back to Konoha?" a council member questioned.

"Well, I think here. Here I have a place to stay and people who are important to me." I answered not braking eye contact with Gaara.

"Will you use your book to aid Suna?" a council member questioned.

"I am not sure. I am reluctant to use it too much, lest I become useless without it." I answered unhelpfully.

"What if there is a large problem that your book could know the answer to?"

"Then yes." I answered smiling at the man.

"Do you know Akatsuki's intentions?" Kankuro questioned.

"I know that Pein is planning on taking the nine-tailes after Sasuke secures the eight-tailes." I answered.

"Anything else?"

"Not really, I wasn't really in the loop or trusted."

"So Sasuke killed his brother Itachi, who was secretly working for Konoha, and now has joined the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha." Temari questioned confused.

"yeah I don't get it either." I admitted, "He's an idiot."

"Will Madara come after you?" Gaara questioned worried about both his village and me at the same time.

"There is a possibility, but I doubt it since he has no clue I am here."

"Then we'd better keep it that way. No one outside of this room is to know who you are. Naruto and his team will be stopping by on their way back to Konoha so we can inform them of your whereabouts then." Gaara ordered.

"What if there is someone here, in suna, who will probably recognize me?" I questioned.

"Who?" Gaara asked.

"A little boy named Aki." I answered and then had to explain to them who Aki was.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The return of Aki

_"Akira!" Aki shouted the minute he entered Gaara's office before he ran at me and hugged me._

_"Hello Aki." I greeted back happily picking him up._

_"Apparently he does recognize you." Gaara answered._

_"How have you been?" I questioned._

_"Can I live with you?" Aki questioned holding onto me like the Koala that he is._

_"What about those nice people that adopted you?"_


	2. The Return of Aki

I feel awful for not uploading this last week, plus I almost didn't this week either. In fact it was because I couldn't sleep last night that this was written. Maybe it was because of guilt.

This chapter brought to you by: Sleepless nights and Guilt!

The Return of Aki

"Find this Aki kid and bring him here." Gaara ordered some random shinobi that was supposed to be guarding Gaara.

"Yes, sir." the shinobi answered disappearing in a swirl of sand.

"Are you really fine with staying in Suna."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I answered back.

"I have decided you are going to stay at the Kazekage mansion with us." Gaara said while sitting regally in his Kazekage chair.

"Won't I be in the way?"

"You can cook." Gaara pointed out.

"That's right I forgot Temari fails at cooking."

"Is that a couch in your office?" I questioned noticing that against one wall there is a random couch.

"How did you not notice that was there before."

"I don't know, it was unimportant. I suppose this is why I am not a ninja. Is it comfy?"

"It is comfortable."

"Do you sleep on it?"

"Sometimes."

"Can I sit on it?"

"I suppose."

"Why is it here?" I questioned once I was comfortably seated on the couch, it is comfy.

"To sit on?" Gaara said unsure, with a really confused expression on his face.

"Well that would be the obvious reason." I admitted.

"What other reason would there be?" Gaara asked intrigued.

"It could be something like the couch was put here so that you could take naps during the day, or so that you could sleep here without having to go home, or maybe it could be so that Kankuro can take his afternoon cat-nap and still be accessible to you." I suggested.

"I assure you it is just to sit on and I did not even put it in here, it's always been here." Gaara answered.

"Imagine if it was a hammock or something." I said my eyes far away thinking about hammocks.

"Akira!" Aki shouted the minute he entered Gaara's office before he ran at me and hugged me.

"Hello Aki." I greeted back happily picking him up.

"Apparently he does recognize you." Gaara answered.

"How have you been?" I questioned.

"Can I live with you?" Aki questioned holding onto me like the Koala that he is.

"What about those nice people that adopted you?"

"They died."

"When?"

"In the fire three days ago."

"It's true we found him in the Suna orphanage." the random ninja told us before leaving the room to allow us to discuss things like the good ninja he is.

"Please." Aki asked me with watery eyes.

"Well it's not really my choice, since I am going to live with the Kazekage." I said motioning to Gaara.

"Can I?" Aki asked Gaara giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we have plenty of rooms." Gaara responded wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you!" Aki said suddenly jumping off of me and running to hug Gaara, which he did.

"Aw." I said before I could stop myself causing both males to look at me. "It was cute." I defended.

"I will inform Temari and Kankuro of you moving in as soon as I see them next." Gaara informed both Aki and me trying to regain his serious air.

* * *

"What are we doing Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked following Sasuke as he left the Akatsuki lair.

"We are going to capture the eight-tails." Sasuke informed her.

"Okay." Karin said and then Sasuke ran off in front cutting off any other conversation they might want to have. This caused Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin to have to travel together.

"I still can't believe it." Suigetsu said shaking his head slightly.

"What can't you believe?" Karin questioned.

"That Akira was with Itachi." Suigetsu responded hoping that Sasuke was not listening to them.

"Yeah, she must be upset right now." Juugo responded.

"Why can't you believe it? Apparently Itachi was good, before we knew that it made less sense." Karin pointed out.

"What I don't get is how Madara is her sensei." Juugo pointed out.

"Why are you even talking about her?" Sasuke questioned after appearing near them to join in their conversation.

"Well she umm..." Sugetsu said but wasn't able to finish his thought.

"She was my friend." Juugo answered.

"I am pretty sure we will meet her again." Sasuke said smirking.

"Why do you want to meet _her_ again Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked jealously.

"Who wouldn't want a person with ultimate knowledge on their side.

* * *

"Where did the kid come from?" Kankuro questioned when he entered his home to find Akira in the kitchen cooking while a small boy watched her.

"This is Aki, he will be staying with us." Akira explained smiling at Kankuro before turning back to the food.

"So you are moving in?" Kankuro questioned excitedly.

"Yes, both of us."

"That means I will have to prepare another room." Kankuro whined.

"I am sorry if I have caused trouble for you." Akira appologized.

"Sorry mister." Aki said politely looking sad because he is being a burden.

"I don't really mind kid, I am just complaining." Kankuro said smiling at Aki to show that there were no hurt feelings between the two of them.

"What's going on in here?" Temari questioned walking into the kitchen and immediately spotting Aki (like a good ninja) and hugging him. "He's so cute!"

"Temari this is Aki." Gaara said walking into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Aki is the one that Akira knew from before?" Temari questioned figuring it out herself, unlike Kankuro.

"Yes, and he will be staying with us from now on." Gaara explained.

"Can I call you Aunty Temari?" Aki asked cutely.

"Of course you can." Temari said giving him another hug.

"Does that make me Uncle Kankuro?" Kankuro questioned.

"No, you are Uncle Can-can." Aki said with a smile.

"Nice one Koala." I said laughing.

"Akira!" Aki said jumping out of Temari's arms and hugging me.

"As you can see he is quite attached to Akira and was recently orphaned." Gaara explained the unasked question that both his siblings had.

"What ever happened to that dark mean guy?" Aki asked suddenly.

"Itachi is dead." I said closing my eyes for a second to stop myself from becoming too upset.

"Is that why Akira is here?" Aki asked innocently.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Then Aki is happy. Does that make Aki bad?" Aki questioned suddenly worried about his moral fiber.

"No, as long as you don't make it a habit to think people dying is a good idea."

"Dinner is ready." I announced before we all sat in the dinning room and ate dinner. Like a family.

* * *

"According to a message from Suna Akira is currently in Suna and is no longer affiliated with the Akatsuki. It also says that Uchiha Itachi is officailly dead." Tsunade informed the council.

"Akira is supposed to be a citizen of Konoha not Suna." a council member stated.

"Yes, but as a citizen she has the right to chose to move if she whishes."

"So you are just going to let someone with such inside knowledge of the Akatsuki leave?"

"No, I am planning on sending a message out that will ask a nearby shinobi team to stop in Suna and talk with Akira. I will ask them to tell her that she will have a home here and even if she stays in Suna to please tell us everything she knows about the Akatsuki."

"Do you think that will be good enough."

"Luckily for us we are at peace with Suna so we should be able to correspond with her even if she stays there."

"Very well." the council finally agreed to let Tsunade leave and attend her other duties.

"Do you think she will stay in Suna?" Shizune questioned.

"I don't know, I haven't even met the woman. I am sending Naruto and them there to talk to her. If there is any hope of her returning her Naruto will find it and make her come. Also according to Jiraya's notes she was especially fond of Naruto." Tsunade explained.

"I hope she knows something that can help us keep Naruto and the village safe." Shizune said.

"Me too." Tsunade said before drinking some Sake.

"Don't drink on the job!" Shizune scolded her.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Sleepless night

_"You can't sleep either?" I questioned turning around to look at Gaara's face._

_"I find it hard to do, after so long not being able to sleep I guess I am just not used to it." Gaara explained looking sadly out at the desert like I was doing moments ago._

_"Have you tried warm milk?"_

_"Yes, it was nasty."_

_"That is supposed to help you sleep." I informed him._

_"Why don't you drink warm milk then?" Gaara questioned me._

_"Because it's nasty." I answered._


	3. Sleepless Night

Sorry this is later than usual and shorter than usual...I was busy. Apparently while home a different story will be neglected each week. Last week was the love of the stalked and before that I think it was Zenpachi...busy times. No preview but you can sort of guess by the title.

Sleepless Night

Dream memory thing...

_Apparently my new evil friend did not think I could walk fast enough so he picked me up and threw me unceremoniously onto his shoulder. _

"_Is this really necessary?" I ask him calmly. _

"_Yes." He stated, I could just hear the smirk, and then proceeded to take me to my house. How he knew where it was I don't even want to know. Stalker._

"_Who are you?" I ask bluntly and a bit randomly as I am getting bored trying not to look at his bum (it's right there) or get hit by branches._

"_Itachi Uchiha." He answered then tightened his hold._

* * *

_"Nothing I haven't seen." Itachi muttered turning away from me. I quickly changed and turned to discover Itachi already in the sleeping bag. I promptly joined him laying on him._

_"What?" I asked after Itachi gave me the Itachi version of an amused look._

_"You seem comfortable." Itachi said with a smirk._

_"Just because you are a good pillow does not give you the right to be cocky." I answered and his smirk grew. "Bad pervert, I mean arrogant jeesh."_

_"I love you." Itachi whispered into my hair as his arms went around me holding me in place, not that I was complaining I was comfortable. I quickly fell asleep wondering what Itachi was up to. _

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a start from my dream, memory thing. I looked around my new room sliding out of the bed so that I wouldn't wake up Aki because he came into my room that night. I tip toed sneakily out of the room and closed the door nearly silently and was proud of myself. Maybe I could be a good ninja some day.

I walked through the halls until I found a balcony overlooking the city. I smiled slightly, I don't even want to think of the expression that was on my face before that. It was cold outside so I was being smart and finding a jacket...or a warm blanket that could work too. I thought to myself as I opened a linen closet.

I walked the few steps back to the balcony and stepped into the cold and enjoyed the view. At least that's what I did until I felt someone staring at me. Then I heard a thump behind me and knew Gaara must have been my visitor, who else would be on the roof in the middle of the night.

"You can't sleep either?" I questioned turning around to look at Gaara's face.

"I find it hard to do, after so long not being able to sleep I guess I am just not used to it." Gaara explained looking sadly out at the desert like I was doing moments ago.

"Have you tried warm milk?"

"Yes, it was nasty."

"That is supposed to help you sleep." I informed him.

"Why don't you drink warm milk then?" Gaara questioned me.

"Because it's nasty." I answered.

"Then why did you suggest I do it?"

"It's something I think everyone should experience." I answered.

"Because you had to?"

"Exactly."

"Why can't you sleep?" Gaara asked.

"I had a dream memory thing." I answered simply and Gaara looked back to the desert after I said it not wanting to look into my eyes anymore.

"Oh."

"Have you tired a lullaby?"

"Lullaby?"

"Having someone sing you to sleep." I explained.

"Who would do that for me?" Gaara questioned sadly.

"I am sure Temari would if you asked her to."

"I wouldn't want to wake her." Gaara answered.

"Well I could but I don't know if you want me to." I answered.

"Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"Well usually someone who is important to you does it, because you have to trust them enough to allow yourself to fall asleep in their presence."

"Who used to sing you to sleep?" Gaara asked curiously.

"My mother did when I was much younger." I answered.

"Would you...?" Gaara asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Gaara and I made our way to his room in a nervous silence. I was nervous because I was about to sing for someone and him...well maybe he was worried about being slaughtered in his sleep, you never know with these ninja.

"Do you need anything, to lullaby?" Gaara asked still a little unsure what that means.

"No, have you ever seen someone sing before?" I questioned.

"No, I have heard singing before." Gaara admitted sitting on his bed.

"Well it's like talking, all you do is do it differently." I explained.

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something odd?" I said staring at his hair.

"Um, sure."

"Can I touch your hair." I questioned sitting next to him.

"Sure." Gaara said blushing a little.

"Sweet." I responded suddenly running my fingers through his short red hair. It's silky...I like it.

"Nnn." Gaara made a content noise as I continued.

"Well, um I suppose you can't sleep if I keep touching your hair." I pondered.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything but merely sat there allowing me to do whatever with his hair.

"Okay, lay down." I said getting up and taking a convenient chair and setting it by the bed.

"Do I have to do anything?" Gaara questioned looking at me.

"No, just lay there and listen..." I said before I sang him to sleep. I made up the words and the tune as I went merely concentrating on keeping my voice low and soothing. I apparently am good at it because he fell asleep quickly. Unless he was that tired or maybe it was having someone else with him that did it.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Konoha ninja


	4. Konoha Ninja

Yay I finished the chapter...go me.

Konoha Ninja

I left Gaara's room as silently as I could but my efforts were nearly in vain due to the fact that Temari was outside of the room and seeing someone standing there scared me. Luckily I am more of a jumper than a screamer when I am startled, yeah startled not scared.

"Temari." I greeted when we were a safe distance from Gaara's room which just happened to be Temari's room.

"Did you sing Gaara a lullaby?" Temari questioned happily but also a bit unsure if she heard correctly.

"Yes, to help him sleep." I answered blushing.

"Did he go wake you up?" Temari questioned wondering who had initiated it.

"No I was woken by sad memories and was found by Gaara." I answered becoming sad once more because I was remembering what I saw in my sleep.

"Itachi?" Temari questioned sighing.

"Yes." I said no longer looking at her.

"You loved him." Temari stated not questioned.

"Yes." I answered her anyway.

"I understand how you can't really talk to people about him but if you want to talk to me about anything..." Temari said trailing off because she didn't know how to put it.

"He's gone..." I said softly not looking up a Temari.

"I'm sorry." Temari said suddenly hugging me bacause she knew that's what I needed. I let her even though she didn't sound that sorry about Itachi dieing. "You can cry." she told me and so I did. I cried hugging Temari who even though she wants to make me feel better also has the alternative motive of wanting me to get together with her brother. I forgot about everything but my grief for a moment and cried. Hopefully it would be the last time I would need to cry this much over him, but I make no promises. Temari steered me to the bed and we both made ourselves comfortable on her bed and talked until we both fell asleep.

* * *

"We want Akira to prove to us that she is who she says she is by displaying her power for us." A council member informed Gaara and Temari during a council meeting.

"Why?" Gaara questioned.

"We want to be sure that her power is what she says it is."

"Her dropping out of nowhere into Gaara's lap with more chakra then I have and a book in her hand isn't enough proof." Temari pointed out annoyed.

"It could have been a jutsu combined with a genjutsu illusion."

"I would hope that someone would have noticed and stopped the genjutsu if there was one." Temari pointed out sneering at the council.

"It could be possible that we were all too shocked to do anything."

"What type of demonstration?" Gaara asked sighing.

"No, she shouldn't have to prove herself." Temari said stubbornly.

"I will give her the option of proving herself or being mistrusted by the council." Gaara explained.

"That might drive her to return to Konoha." Temari explained her reason for complaining.

"Don't you think I realize that." Gaara said sadly turning to look out of his huge window. Why do all kage offices have such huge windows...not because of the good view since the windows are always behind their desks.

"What will you all do if she completes the demonstration?" Temari asked resisting the urge to go over there and hug her little brother.

"We will allow her to stay in Suna and she will be treated as an honored guest by us."

"She will get all the rights that a visiting dignitary has?" Temari questioned.

"Yes, how we see it is that if she is who she says she is then she is from a very important clan and should be treated as such."

"Even if she does not choose to demonstrate her power then she will still be allowed to remain with us." Gaara said turning back to them and narrowing his eyes.

"OF course, the kazekage manner is none of our business, you can have anyone you want there as long as they pose no danger to Suna."

"What is this demonstration?" Gaara asked once more.

"Chiyo never shared her origional jutsu with anyone but one time I saw her turn a kid into an adult because the child wouldn't be able to survive a virus that is powerless against adults. The jutsu only lasted a week and then the kid was back to normal. If she can do that jutsu after reading about it in her book I will believe her story, we will believe her story."

"Very well. I will ask her if she is willing to do the demonstration but I will not force her to do anything." Gaara said glaring at the council in a way that made them remember just how powerful he was/is.

* * *

"Come on, Gaara, play go fish with me!" I whined because I was extremely bored and the council would not let me roam around Suna until I proved to them that I was who I said I was.

"I have too much paperwork." Gaara responded pointing to the papers in front of him.

"Want some help?" I questioned.

"It's paperwork." Gaara replied simply not looking up from his paper.

"I'm bored you could ask me to alphabetize things and I would be happy."

"Fine, make piles according to what they are and then I will look them over." Gaara explained handing me his biggest stack of papers.

Several hours later...

"Will you play go fish with me now?" I asked as there was no more paperwork on the desk and it was only the afternoon.

"Why do you insist on playing that game?" Gaara questioned.

"Because I know the rules and it's easy." I explained sitting on Gaara's desk because I can.

"I am sick of that game."

"Because you always loose."

"Exactly."

"Why does no one ever want to play games with me that I always win? Come on Gaara please?" I asked giving him my best pathetic look and leaning closer to him while still maintaining my balance on the desk.

"Gaara!" Naruto said bursting into Gaara's office unannounced because he rushed right past the secretary.

"Kit!" I screamed back and quickly turned around on the desk before I jumped down and gave Naruto a good old fashioned tackle hug.

"Nice Lady!" Naruto said hugging me back.

"Bathrobe towel merchant." I greeted Kakashi, "Sakura, random guy I don't know."

"Akira, it's good to see you again." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"I am so glad that you weren't harmed by the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"I am Sai." Sai said.

"Nice to meet you Sai." I said no longer hugging Naruto looking at him.

"My pleasure..." Sai started to say but was stopped by Sakura.

"Don't give her a nick name Sai." Sakura explained.

"Why not?" Sai questioned looking at me as I looked at Sakura confused.

"We don't want to mess up our peace with Suna." Sakura explained.

"How will Sai giving me a nickname threaten Suna and Konoha relations?" I questioned even more confused.

"Sai, who is that?" Sakura asked pointing to Naruto.

"He's dickless, of course old hag." Sai said smiling in a way that I was beginning to think was permanent.

"Why you!" Naruto said moving to attack Sai but he was stopped by Kakahsi.

"I get it now." I announced.

"So, what were you doing on the Kazekage's desk?" Kakashi asked after there was a slight pause causing Gaara to blush and me to blink a few times trying to remember.

"I was trying to get him to play go fish with me." I said pouting.

"She always wins." Gaara explained simply.

"Um, perhaps we should tell them why we are here?" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh yea, we were sent here to see if Akira wants to come back to Konoha or stay in Suna. If she wants to stay here then we have come to see if she is treated nicely.

"I only have one problem with staying here." I said seriously.

"The council was out of line." Gaara said sadly although he was trying to hide it.

"No not that."

"Then what?" Naruto asked because he was quiet for far too long.

"It's really hot." I said simply causing Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to laugh.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Older Aki

_"I will do your demonstration but we will need a kid to do the jutsu on." I agreed to the council's request._

_"Well we would provide you with a child but since you could be an enemy then I don't see how a parent would allow their child to become older for a week."_

_"Well that's a problem then."_

_"Don't you have a child that follows you around, why don't you use him. Unless of course you aren't who you say you are."_

_"No, but I will ask Aki and if he says no I say no." I announced._

_"Very well."_


	5. Older Aki

Sorry about the delay...for some odd reason this story does not want to be written.

I got distracted and didn't want to write anymore so I did something I had been joking with Linda about doing since she is eternally stuck on chapter 11 because she is too lazy to read. I made a video of the first chapter of Issues with Itachi with pictures from the Internet and me reading out loud. I uploaded it to my youtube account that is under the same name (Issues with Itachi) and my name is randomqueenwilla there too, if you want to watch it. (fanfiction doesn't like putting links in chapters to websites)

This chapter brought to you by: Pein giving Kakashi back...still haven't gotten over that.

Older Aki

"Um, Kazekage-sama the council wants to know Akira's answer." a ninja said interrupting my reunion with the Konoha ninja.

"Okay, I'll go see them now, don't have too much fun without me." I called out to them as I left them in order to go see the council.

"Akira good of you so see us so soon." the council greeted.

"Yeah, well you did send someone out to get me. It would have been rude to make the poor guy stand around and do nothing."

"What is your answer?"

"I will do your demonstration but we will need a kid to do the jutsu on." I agreed to the council's request.

"Well we would provide you with a child but since you could be an enemy then I don't see how a parent would allow their child to become older for a week."

"Well that's a problem then."

"Don't you have a child that follows you around, why don't you use him. Unless of course you aren't who you say you are."

"No, but I will ask Aki and if he says no I say no." I announced.

"Very well."

* * *

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as I walked back into the Kazekage's office after my meeting with the council.

"Oh, you all are still here." I noticed distractedly.

"Really observant, whore." Sai said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I meant fickle whore." Sai said still smiling.

"Sai!" Naruto and Sakura scolded him looking wide eyed between Sai, Gaara, and me waiting for one of us to do something.

"What did you say?" I asked trying to comprehend what he has said to me.

"_Leave._" Gaara spat out trying to control his temper and some sand that had begun to spin near Sai's feet.

"I am so sorry." Sakura said once Sai left.

"Did he say what I think he said?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Kit, Does he do that often?" I questioned still too shocked to be angry.

"Yeah, that's why we stopped him before." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked after a while of awkward silence.

"Council wants me to do the jutsu on Aki. I am just a little worried about unknown complications to the jutsu." I explained unhappily.

"Who is Aki?" Naruto asked.

"You will meet him soon enough." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked picking up on my mood.

"The council wants me to do a jutsu on Aki so he is probably going to be here soon. A ninja was sent to get him and take him here."

"What?" Gaara questioned slightly angry.

"Yeah, I don't know why the council hates me." I whined.

"They don't hate you," Naruto offered, "They hate life."

"So basically since I am alive they are going to mess with me?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sakura answered for Naruto smiling.

"Akira!" Aki screamed before running into the office and jumping into my arms.

"This is Aki." I said grinning at the kid before looking at the expressions on the ninja.

"He is adorable!" Sakura said trying to hug Aki, who wouldn't be moved from my arms since he is a koala.

"He is." I agreed.

"Hi kid." Naruto greeted smiling causing Aki to suddenly feel shy and bury his face in my shirt.

"Perhaps we should ask him now?" Gaara offered.

"Oh yeah, that. Aki would you be willing to have me put an unknown jutsu on you that will make you older for a bit?" I asked bluntly. Aki looked up at me for a bit and blinked.

"Okay, I trust you." Aki said giving me a hug before I put him down because he is heavy and I am weak.

"Random ninja that brought Aki here, tell the council that I am ready when they are." I told him causing him to dash off.

"You really are going through with it?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't see any other choice." I answered sitting down on the couch in Gaara's office. Aki walked over to me and sat on my lap.

"I'm sure it will be fine." A council member said as he walked into Gaara's office.

"Let's just get this over with." another councilman said.

"Very well." I said before I stood up and placed Aki in the middle of the room. I snapped my fingers causing my book to appear and was immediately flooded with chakra. Then I opened the book and read the jutsu, several times to make sure that I wouldn't mess it up. I blinked and concentrated on making the book smaller so that I could put it in my pocket. The ninja in the room stared at me as I did this. I quickly formed the correct hand signs and performed the justu. Instantly Aki started to grow and mature. Soon Aki was standing there the same age as Gaara.

"Wow..." the council members and Aki said. I stared at the older Aki who is taller than Gaara or me, how is that fair? In fact the only reason I was sure it was Aki is his gray eyes. His black hair was much longer.

"It worked." Naruto pointed out.

"Duh." Sakura said hitting Naruto on the back of the head.

"Now what?" I questioned.

"Don't you know how to undo it?" Naruto asked.

"I do...you wait until it goes away." I answered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It will go away in a week." I answered.

"Akira!" Aki said rushing over to me and picking me up in a hug. Aki then proceeded to hug me to him as everyone stared. The entire thing made me think of Itachi being all possessive, what with Aki's hair being similar to Itachi's. The towering over me helped too.

"We believe you now, you are free to move around Suna if it is your wish." a councilman said before he left the room with the other council members.

"Does anyone have a hair tie?" Aki asked.

"I do." Sakura said handing him a hair tie. This caused Aki to have to let go of me so that he could get the hair tie.

"Thanks." Aki said giving her a big smile that caused Sakura to blush. Wait, what? Blush? Sakura? Because of Aki? Aki then proceeded to pull his hair up into a pony tail just like how Itachi's looked. Yeah, the whole Aki being similar to Itachi thing is really freaking me out...seriously.

"Can u braid it?" I questioned tilting my head.

"Sure." Aki said with a smile.

"Sweet." I said. Never mind Aki being similar to Itachi, Aki lets me mess with his hair. Yay, hair! Aki hugged me to him once more and didn't let go.

"Hey, Gaara, what did the council want?" Kankuro asked bursting into the office without permission.

"You don't just enter the Kazekage's office Kankuro." Temari scolded hitting him in the head with her fan. Both Temari and Kankuro then noticed Aki at the same time. Temari's response was to drop her fan and stare at Aki and me. Kankuro's jaw dropped and he sputtered for a bit.

"Temari, Kankuro meet older Aki. He's going to be staying with us for a week." Gaara said breaking the silence that had come over the office at Temari and Kankuro's entrance.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Ninja sleepover

_"How do you feel about Aki being older?" Sakura asked setting up her bedding in my room._

_"It's strange." I answered honestly._

_"How did you meet him anyway?" Sakura asked the question that was probably in her mind since she met Aki._

_"Hidan bought him from an orphanage so that he could try to win a muffin that Itachi already ate." I answered smirking at the memory. Sakura blinked at me in shock for a few minutes._

_"Really..." Sakura said in disbelief. _

_"Yeah, then Itachi gave him away to a couple in Suna who died in a fire."_

_"Poor thing." _

_"I am probably the closest thing to family that he has. I think that's why he's so attached to me."_


	6. Ninja sleepover

This chapter is brought to you by a trip to Georgia, stolen Internet, and lack of sleep(I blame evil bing-bong clocks).

This chapter hindered by: random sickness for two day with a fever, no Internet where I am at, and the first week of school.

Happy 4th of July!

Ninja sleepover

"So where are you all staying?" I questioned.

"We were hoping you would have a place for us." Kakashi admitted.

"That means we get to have a sleepover!" I said excitedly.

"I suppose you could all stay at the Kazekage mansion." Gaara agreed.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"That means girl time!" Temari said excitedly.

"So what are the room assignments?" I questioned.

"Us girls together!" Temari said.

"In my room?" I questioned.

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll stay with Gaara." Naruto said happily.

"I'll take Akira's room."

"No." Gaara, Aki, Temari, and I all said at the same time.

"You and Sai can stay in my room." Aki offered.

"Where are you going to stay?" Kankuro questioned.

"With you." Aki answered.

"Well that was oddly even except for the girls room." I pointed out doing the math, ew math.

"We can stay in your room Akira," Temari suggested, "Since your room has more floor space."

"You mean because she has less crap than you." Kankuro teased.

"Shut up." Temari said hitting him in the head.

"Yeah my room sounds good." I said ignoring Kankuro getting beaten.

* * *

"How do you feel about Aki being older?" Sakura asked setting up her bedding in my room.

"It's strange." I answered honestly.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Sakura asked the question that was probably on her mind since she met Aki.

"Hidan bought him from an orphanage so that he could try to win a muffin that Itachi already ate." I answered smirking at the memory. Sakura blinked at me in shock for a few minutes.

"Really..." Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yeah, then Itachi gave him away to a couple in Suna who died in a fire."

"Poor thing."

"I am probably the closest thing to family that he has. I think that's why he's so attached to me."

"You are a very nice person when you want to be." Temari pointed out.

"That could be why Naruto calls you nice lady." Sakura answered.

"I never expected older Aki to be so hot." Temari pointed out unable to get off that topic.

"He's going to break many hearts." Sakura agreed.

"Maybe he won't break any and find a nice girl early on."

"Yeah after he gets over you." Temari challenged.

"He's a kid and I am his only family we went over this."

"He doesn't seem much different now." Temari pointed out.

"The justu changed his body not his mind."

"That's what we think, maybe he is just pretending."

"Doubtful, so what about you all?" I questioned smirking at their scared faces.

"But we thought it was pick on Akira night." Temari pointed out.

"Like I am going to allow that."

"Fine we will stop, or at least ease up as long as we can change the conversation." Sakura said not wanting to talk about her love life.

"So what do you think about my brother." Temari offered.

"I thought we were changing the subject?" I questioned.

"We are, from Aki to Gaara." Temari said smirking. Temari is cool enough that she is one of the few women who can accomplish the full smirk.

"I don't wanna." I whined.

"Aw come on Akira." Temari pouted. I guess she pouted since smirking didn't work.

"I don't know when else I will get to girl talk, please?" Sakura asked.

"Can't we just give each other make-overs?" I questioned.

"No we have to talk about guys, it's in the guidebook."

"There's a guidebook?" I questioned.

"It's unwritten." Temari answered.

"So it is not legally binding." I pointed out.

"Please." Sakura begged.

"Fine." I sighed.

* * *

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Naruto asked Gaara when they noticed that the light was on under my door. Not that they were looking. No not them. It was Naruto's idea...

"Probably girl talking." Kankuro agreed.

"What is girl talk? And why are you in my room." Gaara questioned.

"It is when girls talk about girly things with one another like shoes, makeup and boys." Kankuro answered ignoring Gaara's question about why he was there.

"So why are you here?" Gaara questioned again.

"Aki tried to hug me in his sleep so I ran away." Kankuro admitted.

"Haha." Naruto laughed at Kankuro.

"You laugh now, you go sleep in the room with him." Kankuro challenged.

"Did you try sleeping in Aki's room with Sai and Kakashi?" Gaara questioned.

"I did," Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Kakashi was trying to convince Sai that he shouldn't ask Naruto about his Penis--

"I need to thank Kakashi." Naruto interrupted.

"But instead ask girls about their boobs." Kankuro finished.

"I wouldn't have chosen to stay with those perverts either." Naruto agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kankuro asked.

"Spy on the girls, what else?" Naruto answered grinning.

* * *

"So why should I ask girls about their boobs and not ask Naruto about his penis?" Sai asked.

Yeah not continuing to follow this conversation.

* * *

"So what do you think about Gaara?" Temari questioned once more.

"Well obviously I like him." I said ambiguously.

"No I mean do you like him like you liked Itachi?" Temari questioned.

"I can't like anyone the exact same way." I answered. Temari gave me a disappointed look and so did Sakura until she thought of something.

"Do you like him similar?" Sakura questioned.

"I--

"Hold that thought, I have some heads to punch." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"Come out, Kankuro." Temari ordered. Kankuro, Naruto, and Gaara all sheepishly came into the room. Kankuro and Naruto were trying to hide behind Gaara who was blushing.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura said punching him in the head after getting around Gaara. Gaara allowed her since he knew better than to go against angry female ninja.

"I expected this from Kankuro, but you too Gaara?" Temari scolded.

"Seriously guys it's one thing to spy on my room but you chose to do it when there were ninja present. High level ninja at that. You didn't think that maybe, just maybe, you were going to get caught by aforementioned ninja?" I questioned pointing out the flaw in their logic.

"We were curious?" Naruto questioned trying to look innocent.

"You just had to come right when we were about to get an answer." Temari complained after having smacked Kankuro into unconsciousness with her fan.

"There's no way I am answering that question now, not when the walls have ears and the ears are attached to the person we are talking about." I stated.

"Aw man." Sakura whined.

"Sorry girls, perhaps we should go to sleep?" I offered because I was tired and didn't want to chat anymore.

"Fine." They both pouted.

"What are you all still doing here?" Temari questioned noticing the guys were still in the room.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Goodbye

_"Too bad you couldn't stay longer." I said sadly to Sakura._

_"Well we have to find Sasuke." Sakura said equally as sad._

_"We will find him." Naruto said confidently._

_"I'm sure you will brat." Kankuro said._

_"Don't call me brat." Naruto whined._

_"Naruto." Gaara said giving Naruto his goodbye handshake._

_"Bye Kit." I said hugging Naruto. "Bye Sakura, bye bathrobe towel merchant, bye gay belly shirt boy." _


	7. Goodbye

I wrote this chapter last night, or should I say this morning? Any obvious errors are because of that, or because I fail at life...pick which reason you like best. If there are no such errors then I win at life! I blame school for making me have to write papers and read things...it's like they want me to learn or something.

Goodbye

"So when do you all have to leave?" I asked as I made french toast for everyone in the kitchen.

"Today." Sakura answered.

"We weren't really supposed to stop here that long in the first place." Naruto explained between bites of him stuffing multiple pieces of french toast in his mouth.

"Ah."

"Yeah, the only reason we were here was to make sure that you wanted to stay here." Kakashi explained as Kankuro watched him trying to see Kakashi with his mask down. Unfortunately for Kankuro Kakashi is skilled and watching him never works. I know, I tried, many times and I failed.

"Hey, is uh, Sai allowed to have french toast." Temari questioned pointing to Sai who was silently eating his french toast with his usual smile on his face.

"I suppose." I said still not sure exactly what I was going to do to him in retaliation for the whore comment. I would probably just call him some stupid name in front of a bunch of people or something.

"You're being oddly nice to him." Kankuro pointed out.

"Would you rather I kill him in his with your puppet and frame you?" I questioned annoyed that everyone was expecting me to be more evil. It was like they thought I had been a member of an evil ninja organization or something.

"There will be no killing in this house." Temari scolded us trying to sound serious but laughing when she thought about me trying to do anything with Karasu when I was clearly afraid of it.

"Wait aren't you afraid of puppets?" Kankuro questioned after a long lull in the conversation where everyone was too busy eating to pay attention to a conversation.

"That's why it was funny." Temari stated giving Kankuro a confused look, "Why did you think I was laughing?"

"I thought you were laughing about Sai's death." Kankuro answered honestly, big mistake on his part.

"You think I am that evil?" Temari questioned an evil glint entering her eye. Unfortunately for Kankuro he didn't notice and continued digging his grave.

"Sometimes." Kankuro said thinking that this was random honesty hour or something stupid like that. Who really knows what Kankuro is thinking?

"Kankuro!" Temari said before she mercilessly beat him up with her fan.

"Can I have more?" Naruto asked looking at his empty plate.

"Sure." I answered giving him Kankuro's since the ones I was cooking weren't ready yet. In my defense there are a lot of people to feed. Besides Kankuro probably wouldn't be waking up until lunchtime.

* * *

"Too bad you couldn't stay longer." I said sadly to Sakura.

"Well we have to find Sasuke." Sakura said equally as sad.

"We will find him." Naruto said confidently.

"I'm sure you will brat." Kankuro said.

"Don't call me brat." Naruto whined.

"Naruto." Gaara said giving Naruto his goodbye handshake.

"Bye Kit." I said hugging Naruto. "Bye Sakura, bye bathrobe towel merchant, bye gay belly shirt boy." I said as Kankuro and Temari laughed hysterically and Gaara gave me a weird look.

"Akira..." Gaara began but gave up and merely shook his head at me. I smiled at his obvious submission to my craziness.

"Akira!" Aki said running up behind me to hug me from behind.

"Aki." I greeted him back a little annoyed with the glomping already but unable to tell him no. I mean really what am I going to tell him, no Aki you can only hug me when you are younger older you creeps me out because you look too much like Itachi? Yeah no.

"Bye!" I called to the Konoha ninja's waving to them as they left. Of course Aki was still hugging me while he did it.

"What brings you out here?" Temari asked once the Konoha ninja were out of sight and we began to walk back to the Kazekage's home.

"I woke up and everyone was gone." Aki said pathetically in his older body creating quite the comical sight.

"You were sleeping soundly so I didn't want to wake you up." I admitted walking next to Gaara and in front of Temari and Aki. Gaara seemed in an odd reflective mood where he refused to look at me. Well not just me, he wasn't looking at anyone.

"Nest time wake me up!" Aki shouted out to me childishly.

"Fine." I sighed smiling a little because Aki was still Aki just older.

* * *

I found myself unable to fall asleep that night. It had been nice to have the girls in my room because honestly I am so used to sleeping with someone else in the room it is hard to sleep alone. Aki is currently forbidden from coming into my room to sleep due to his older status, so I can't even sleep with Aki. I could go for a walk around the house. As I walked I soon found my self face to face with an also sleepless Gaara.

"It seems we both can't sleep once more." I pointed out uselessly.

"Nightmare?" He questioned remembering my reasoning from last time.

"No, I just can't sleep. You?" I questioned.

"Just can't." He answered.

"Do you want my help?" I questioned remembering the last time and how I sang him to sleep causing a blush to stain my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Gaara asked.

"Well I am not used to singing in front of people." I admitted.

"So it makes you uncomfortable." Gaara questioned.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then I won't ask you to do it again." Gaara said not wanting to cause me any discomfort.

"Thanks." I said sitting on the couch. I patted the spot next to me and I giggled when Gaara sat down there because he obeyed my patting.

"What is so funny?" Gaara questioned raising one of his not-eyebrow-eyebrows.

"Nothing." I said waving it off not wanting to tell him I was laughing at him.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything but gave me a disbelieving look. We sat there in silence for a bit until I was distracted by his hair moving slightly.

"Can I mess with your hair again?" I questioned trying to control myself and not sound too eager.

"You may." Gaara said allowing me. I quickly reached up to mess with the pretty red locks but I couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in.

"This would be a lot easier if you were laying down." I said.

"Where?" Gaara asked softly looking around to see somewhere he could lay down so that I could mess with his hair again.

"Right here silly." I said pushing his head down into my lap. I waited for a moment as he stared at me with wide eyes before I began stroking his hair, lovingly, as his head laid in my lap. It wasn't long before the exhausted Gaara fell asleep. I smiled at him because he looked so cute sleeping there. I continued stroking his hair until I too lost myself to sleep since I had someone to accompany me to dreamland.

* * *

Gaara's Pov (Because I can)

I was walking around unable to find the peacefulness that I now knew as sleep when I noticed I was not alone in my sleeplessness. It seemed fateful that we once again met when we could not sleep. Perhaps she would sooth me to sleep with her beautiful song once more?

"It seems we both can't sleep once more." Akira pointed out once she noticed my presence.

"Nightmare?" I asked her hoping I was wrong.

"No, I just can't sleep. You?" she asked me with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Just can't." I assured her.

"Do you want my help?" She asked me somewhat unwillingly.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked when I noticed that she was in fact blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Well I am not used to singing in front of people." She told me. So that means that I am special? She thought me worthy enough to do something that she usually doesn't do merely for my comfort. No I mustn't think too highly of myself she must have just done it on a whim.

"So it makes you uncomfortable." I stated making sure that I was understanding her correctly. If it does then why did she sing to me anyway?

"Yes." Akira answered.

"Then I won't ask you to do it again." I told her not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Thanks." she said greatfully.

"What is so funny?" I asked when she randomly started giggling for no apparent reason.

"Nothing." she said waving it off.

"..." I didn't believe that she was laughing at nothing, although with her it could have been anything. What to say? What to do? I have no clue what to do in this situation. What does one say to someone as they sit on a couch with you unable to sleep?

"Can I mess with your hair again?" She questioned eagerly.

"You may." I said schooling my expression so that I would not seem eager. It feels really nice when she plays with my hair, somehow soothing...

"This would be a lot easier if you were laying down." she suggested after she moved around on the couch for a while trying to figure out how to sit.

"Where?" I asked softly looking around to see where I could lay down so that I could once again have her messing with my hair.

"Right here silly." she said pushing my head down into her lap. Not only is she touching my hair but now I am going to use her lap as a pillow! I quickly got over my shock and instead concentrated on the bliss of having her fingers running through my hair while my head was cradled in her lap. I drifted off from one bliss to another bliss; sleep.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Control

_Akira is a known cuddler. She used Itachi as a pillow enough that when she felt the pull in her sleep she not only didn't wake up but scooted down in her sleep._


	8. Control

This chapter is brought to you by the plot...wait, this story has a plot? Why yes, yes it does. Apparently today is crazy day for me, ignore my babbling.

Control

3rd person Pov

While Akira and Gaara slept on the couch an interesting turn of events happened. Unknown to everyone Gaara happens to be a cuddle-er in his sleep. No one knows of this because of his lack of sleep when younger and his lack of sleep now, coupled with the fact that when he does sleep he is always alone so there are no witnesses. So, as Gaara slept with his head in Akira's lap he slowly ensnared Akira's waist with his arms. Gaara also pulled her closer to him to gain warmth, due to the night air being so cold.

Akira is a known cuddler. She used Itachi as a pillow enough that when she felt the pull in her sleep she not only didn't wake up but scooted down in her sleep. Unfortunately for Akira Gaara wasn't really moving so Akira was stuck underneath Gaara. What was the effect of these two cuddlers sleeping on one little couch? Akira sprawled underneath Gaara, the complete opposite of how Akira used to sleep with Itachi.

* * *

Gaara's pov

I woke up feeling the most comfortable I have ever been in my life. I kept my eyes closed for a while and tried to remember when I went to bed last night, I couldn't remember. I remembered Akira stroking my hair and then nothing. Perhaps I fell asleep on the couch? That wouldn't explain the soft, warm, squishy pillow that I was currently using. It is definitely my new favorite pillow. Wait, squishy?

I slowly opened my eyes to see Akira laying underneath me sleeping soundly. I looked to see exactly what position we were in and my eyes widened minutely noticing my hands around her waist. I blinked before unraveling myself from Akira, which wasn't too hard since I was the one holding her there, and sitting up slightly. More like hovering over Akira since I was using her stomach as a pillow.

I didn't want to separate myself from the heat that Akira was offering. In fact I just wanted to lay back down and fall asleep once more, but I have to consider the reaction that being found sleeping like this on the couch would create in my sister or brother. Even worse, what if some ninja comes in because of an emergency and sees us sleeping here like this. What would that ninja think? Who would they tell? I might have to kill the poor ninja just to make sure it didn't get out and I don't want to randomly kill people anymore.

I stared down at the sleeping Akira unable to look away. I watched as she breathed in and out. For some reason she breathed through her nose so that her mouth was never open. Is it easier to breath through the nose? I wondered and tried it out for a bit until I decided it was almost the same the only difference being that I had to concentrate on my breathing more if it was through my nose.

I stared down at her and a sudden urge to touch her face came to me. What if she woke up and found me not only hovering over her in her sleep but touching her face? She would never look at me the same way, or at all, again. It seems my control is weak because even as I thought of this good reason why not to touch her my hand shot out to gently caress her cheeks. They were as smooth as they looked.

It seemed that once I started touching her face I couldn't stop my hands any longer. I was suddenly hit with an urge to feel how her lips felt, so my hand acted upon my urge and traced her lips gently. It wasn't enough. Why wasn't that enough? Now I wanted to know what her lips would taste like. I have heard many people over the years, when they are unaware of my presence, talking about what their lover's lips taste like. They also talked about what they felt like, so I can blame them for my curiosity. I blame them for making me wonder if they are sweet and soft, or smooth and fruity. How can someone's lips be fruity in the first place?

I stared down at her as she continued to unknowingly provide me with the perfect opportunities to touch her and kiss her. No I can't do that, not to someone who is sleeping. I thought moving backwards a bit to try to lessen my temptation. Does it even count as a kiss if the other party is asleep? Part of me wondered. No it can't be a kiss then, isn't a kiss mutual? I still wanted to know, needed to know. My hand kept touching her cheek until it paused and cupped her cheek gently. Then before I registered exactly what I was doing I was already leaning forward way too close to those lips to even think about stopping myself.

I kissed her, as she slept. I stole a kiss. Her lips were soft and I don't know about taste but the entire thing caused my heart to speed up and a weird sensation to go down my spine. I have to leave before I do more. Before I kiss her and never stop. I need to get out of this room of temptation. I thought before I got up slowly, gently so as not to wake her, and my hand reluctantly left her face leaving a strange empty feeling inside. I fled, I ran, I flew quickly to my room unable to look back for fear I would loose control once more.

* * *

Akira Pov once more

I woke up because the sun was annoyingly shining in my eyes, like usual. I blinked a couple of times before I got used to the brightness and was immediately confused because I was on a couch. How did I get on a couch? Oh yeah I was sitting on the couch last night. Where did Gaara go? Did someone eat him? No wait, if the sun is so bright it is probably late so he probably just left or something. Maybe he even left last night after I fell asleep.

"There you are!" Aki said excitedly coming into the living room, jumping on top of me causing the couch to tip over backwards.

"Yeah." I answered trying to get off the toppled couch but failing miserably due to Aki still being older and crushing me.

"Did you sleep there?" Aki asked finally getting up after noticing my discomfort on my face.

"Apparently." I answered taking his hand that he offered to help me up with.

"Why?" Aki questioned tilting his head cutely.

"I fell asleep." I answered simply while I righted the couch.

"Oh. I looked for you in your room."

"Okay, why?" I questioned confused with his search for me, so early in the morning.

"I'm hungry." Aki answered innocently.

"Of course." I muttered getting up and stretching before going to the kitchen.

* * *

3rd person Pov

"Gaara, you sent for me?" Temari questioned giving her younger brother a curious look.

"Yes, I need to ask you some questions and I don't want us interrupted by anyone." Gaara said looking around trying to detect a random ninja spy.

"What is happening?" Temari asked worried because of how serious Gaara was being.

"What do you do if you think you like someone?" Gaara asked with his usual emotionless face and voice. Temari blinked at him a couple of times, trying to absorb the information she had just heard, then she suddenly smiled brightly at Gaara.

"You like Akira-chan!" Temari said excitedly, guessing correctly.

"What does one do when one likes someone." Gaara asked once more, choosing to ignore Temari's exclamation.

"Well..." Temari began unable to think of where to start for a moment.

"Well?" Gaara asked oddly impatient.

"Wait, what brought this on all of a sudden?" Temari asked wondering why she wasn't asked earlier.

"That is no matter." Gaara said blushing but being unable to stop it.

"What happened?" Temari questioned begging to be answered with her eyes.

"Nothing." Gaara insisted not looking at Temari because he could feel the blush on his face.

"Fine, don't tell me. Well, um, I would start by asking Akira on a date." Temari said already envisioning where she was going to tell Gaara to take Akira.

"How does one ask someone on a date?" Gaara questioned unwilling to admit that he was talking about Akira to Temari.

"Just ask? Um, get them alone and pop the question." Temari wondered suddenly realizing that she didn't know how to ask someone out since she was always the one being asked.

"Just ask?" Gaara questioned thinking that there must be something more to this than that.

"Maybe you should ask Kankuro." Temari admitted.

"Why?"

"You both are guys and I am unsure about how guys go about asking for dates." Temari admitted.

"Isn't there someone else I can ask." Gaara pondered out loud.

"Kankuro should be able to help you with the asking, at least, it's the rest of the date that he sucks at." Temari offered since she could tell that Gaara was thinking about all the dates that Kankuro had been on only to come home early and heartbroken.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The asking

_"You want to ask Akira on a date?" Kankuro asked._

_"I merely asked you how one goes about asking someone out on a date." Gaara argued._

_"Well that's the problem, you can't ask all girls in the same way." Kankuro informed Gaara._

_"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned._

_"Well some girls like to be asked out different from other girls." Kankuro made up, although it is true, trying to get Gaara to admit that he wants a date with Akira._


	9. The Asking

Okay the lateness is, for once, not my fault. I tried to upload this at 10:30 am on Saturday but fanfiction failed and wouldn't let me sign in.

Sorry this took so long guys, I had a busy semester with an evil teacher. I am very happy that Gaara is in the Manga again...I was wondering what he was doing that entire time. Although I still don't know why there were no sand shinobi helping when Konoha was attacked.

This chapter brought to you by: The end of the semester and the two days before I travel to Georgia.

The asking

"You wanted to see me Kazekage-sama?" Kankuro asked formally because he was called into Gaara's office.

"Yes, how do you ask someone on a date?" Gaara asked not once looking up from his paperwork.

"You want to ask Akira on a date?" Kankuro asked.

"I merely asked you how one goes about asking someone out on a date." Gaara argued.

"Well that's the problem, you can't ask all girls in the same way." Kankuro informed Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned.

"Well some girls like to be asked out different from other girls." Kankuro made up, although it is true, trying to get Gaara to admit that he wants a date with Akira.

"Yes, I am talking about Akira." Gaara answered sighing because he lost to Kankuro.

"Well I would just ask her out. She seems like a direct kind of person."

"How does one just ask someone out."

"When you go home later just ask her out to dinner or the movies or something. Heck with Akira you could probably just stay home and watch a movie with her or something and call it a date." Kankuro answered.

"I don't see how this information helps me." Gaara growled.

"Oh you could get your sand to say it or something." Kankuro said imagining the sand saying things to Akira and Akira being amused.

"Hmmm."

"That way you wouldn't have to say it out loud." Kankuro offered.

"I was wondering why Temari had me ask you." Gaara murmured.

"Hey! Just because I don't think Akira really cares about how she's asked..."

"Do you think it's too soon?" Gaara asked suddenly wondering if he was going to overstep himself.

"If it was someone else, and some other situation maybe...but Akira seems to be adapting to living here so well because of you." Kankuro informed him.

"I hope so." Gaara said looking off into the distance, out his giant window, before shooing Kankuro out of the room so that he could finish his paperwork early so that he could take Akira out to dinner.

* * *

"Temari I don't see why we had to go on a random shopping spree." I whined as Temari and I got back with tons of shopping bags.

"Who needs a reason to go shopping?" Temari questioned.

"I do. Aren't I in hiding from Akatsuki or something?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, that." Temari said at a loss because she didn't even think about it.

"Well I would have to go outside eventually." I admited trying to make her feel better.

"I completely forgot..." Temari said trailing off thinking about something that probably had to do with me.

"It's fine. I mean the citizens don't know about me and as long as there are no spies for Akatsuki here it will be fine." I informed her.

"Perhaps you should avoid going out so much." Temari said cringing for some reason.

"Well I don't really see why." I pouted not wanting to be on house arrest in the Kazekage mansion house thing.

"At least don't go out without one of us." Temari insisted oddly smug with her idea. I have a feeling there was more to it then what I knew but I had no clue what exactly what she was thinking of. It's probably better I don't know.

"Like I would." I informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I want to be lost in a desert?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

"There is no reason that you would get lost." Temari said confused probably because there were very few roads in Suna.

"I don't need a reason to be lost, I just will be. I lived with the Akatsuki for a long time and I still have no clue where the base was or how to get out without getting to Sasori's room." I informed her.

"Well it was probably a confusing underground place. We are talking about a village that has one main road and street signs." Temari said as we sat on the couch.

"I'd find some alley and get distracted by a cat or something, follow it down there and get lost."

"Couldn't you just retrace your steps?" Temari asked.

"That would work until the cat came back." I informed her as if everything I was saying was the one truth out there and it could never be changed no matter what I did.

"Are you saying that you seriously think you might get lost here if you went outside by yourself?" Temari asked. I guess she thought I was joking.

"No I am telling you that I would get lost." I told her completely serious.

"Hey, Temari I need to ask you something." Kankuro said entering the room with Gaara before dragging Temari out of the room suspiciously.

"That was suspicious." I told Gaara as if people were dragged out of rooms all the time.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything because he was glaring in the direction that Kankuro went in.

"Do you think they are talking about us?" I questioned.

"Probably." Gaara answered honestly.

"They aren't very sneaky are they?" I questioned.

"No." Gaara answered not looking at me.

"Well what are your plans for tonight?" I questioned because I was beginning to get hungry after all the shopping that I did and wanted to know if he was eating dinner here. Come to think of it he is kind of earlier than usual.

"..." Gaara didn't answered me and continued to not look at me. Then I noticed that the sand outside the window was moving. Random moving sand is very pretty and distracting so I stared at it. Then it formed words. It said 'Would you like to have dinner tonight?'. I think I am crazy...the sand is trying to talk to me!

"Gaara, is the sand outside hitting on me? Wait how can the sand eat?" I questioned becoming scared of the prospect that the sand had a mind of it's own and was asking me out on a date. How can the sand eat? Sand does not eat.

"..." Gaara looked at me and gave me one of those are-you-an-idiot looks before s sighed and the sand disappeared. Odd that the sand would disappear right when he sighed. Come to think of it Gaara can control sand. He can make it do things like kill people. He could probably make it ask someone out...oh.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I questioned.

"Yes." Gaara answered simply walking towards the door attemptint to leave the room.

"Okay." I answered. I mean like I would say no. It's Gaara, he has sand. Sand is cool.

"What?" Gaara questioned looking at me with a hopeful look on his face that was really cute.

"I'll go out to dinner with you, but if you keep making that face I will be forced to hug you." I informed him seriously. "Too late." I said hugging him and patting his head. I continued hugging him until Temari peeked into the room.

"Um, what's up?" Temari asked confused as to how Gaara and I got into that particular position—me hugging him and him blushing.

"Akira and I are going out tonight." Gaara answered simply trying to save some of his dignity.

"Have you ever seen his sad but hopeful look?" I questioned getting the hidden meaning behind Temari's question.

"Yes..." Temari answered probably wondering what that had to do with anything.

"He gave me that look so I had to hug him." I answered seriously.

"Are you going to stop anytime soon?" Temari asked earning herself a nasty glare from Gaara.

"I suppose I should so that I can get ready." I said slowly releasing Gaara.

"I'll help!" Temari said excitedly.

"No need." I said suddenly fearing for my life.

"What are you talking about we need to get you ready for your date." Temari scolded dragging me out the door. I gave a save-me look to Gaara but he was too busy staring at his feet to notice. As I was dragged out the door I could only think of one thing—apparently people do get dragged out of this room all the time.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: The Date

_"Ever feel like someone is staring at you?" I questioned Gaara as we walked into the restaurant._

_"Yes."_

_"Ever feel like the entire room is staring?" I whispered into his ear._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have that feeling right now?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Good, I am not imagining it."_


	10. The Date

I didn't have Internet at my grandmother's and I probably won't be able to update this week while I am in NY but I have finished this chapter so I am uploading it.

The Date

"Somehow I feel like I have been set up." I remarked to Temari as she curled my hair for no apparent reason. I just wanted to get changed and go eat, is that so wrong? I just want some food. I was hungry before now I am starving. Well not really, but I would kick someone in the face for a Sammich. Actually I would kick someone in the face for the heck of it, so maybe that is not the best saying to use. I would eat a Sammich for a Sammich...hmm same problem as the first one. I would not-hug Gaara after he gave me the sad lonely stare. Wait that's a lie. I would wait until I had the Sammich and then hug him and when the owner of the Sammich tries to take it back Gaara could use his sand and I could eat the Sammich. Now I have a plan...

"What gave you that idea?" Temari asked sounding slightly guilty.

"Well, the suspicious intonation of that question, random dragging out of the room done by Kankuro, shopping spree right before I would need nice clothes, honestly Temari for ninja you guys aren't that sneaky." I scolded giving my reasons as she sprayed hairspray in my hair so it would never move again.

"Well Gaara asked about how to ask you out so we decided to help." Temari admitted.

"Aw, that's cute." I said imagining the lost hopeless look that was probably on Gaara's face. So cute, have to remember to hug him next time I see him.

"You are one of the few people who would think that Gaara is cute." Temari said laying out the clothes I apparently have to wear. Who is going on this date exactly? I can only hope that Kankuro is also torturing Gaara by making him wear what Kankuro wants him to wear. Oh wait he's Gaara so that won't happen.

"I wonder why? With his sad lonely eyes I wonder who wouldn't think he was cute." I pondered not getting it.

"I think it's because most people are afraid of him." Temari explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense then." I answered confusing Temari.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my brain lacks that common sense thing that allows most people the ability to know when people are dangerous and might kill them." I answered honestly.

"Really?" Temari asked probably wondering how I was still alive then.

"I mean think about it. I dated, I think, Uchiha Itachi. I was friends with Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. I punched the leader of the Akatsuki in the face and I stole from Orochimaru." I pointed out.

"True."

"Am I ready yet?"

"Yes." Temari answered with a sigh because she knew I wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to put on make up. She knows me so well.

I walked to the living room with Temari because she wanted to reveal her masterpiece and I wanted to not get lost. I walked into the room and found Gaara sitting on the couch patiently waiting for me...well not really patiently but hey I would be annoyed too. I am hungry. Gaara was wearing a very nice tux, which matched my randomly bought this morning evening dress. Well it was randomly bought at the time. I know I was set up.

"You look good." I said in order to break the silence that crept into the room when I walked in, also the staring. As soon as I walked in Gaara just stared at me. Not that this is much different from usual but yeah staring is kind of creepy. I should be used to it, since Itachi did it all the time (The eating potatoes—staring) but it is still odd.

"You too." Gaara admitted causing Temari to go aw and both Gaara and myself to blush. In my defense I don't get verbal complements often. What with the anti-social people I usually hang out with, other than Temari and Naruto. I wonder what Naruto is up to...

"I'm hungry." I decided to voice because I couldn't think of anything to say.

"What a mood breaker." Temari scolded.

"Well the mood had to be broken otherwise I am pretty sure we would be standing here blushing until I passed out from hunger." I told her.

"Let's go." Gaara said taking my arm and pulling me to him so that he cold hold on to me as we traveled in his sand. That's another cool thing about sand control, you don't have to walk places.

* * *

"Ever feel like someone is staring at you?" I questioned Gaara as we walked into the restaurant.

"Yes."

"Ever feel like the entire room is staring?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

"Do you have that feeling right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, I am not imagining it."

"Ah, Kazekage-sama we got your reservation from your brother and we were uncertain about it's validity." a nervous looking man told us as he glanced at the already full tables.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything but just glared at the poor man making him start to break out into a sweat.

"What does that mean exactly?" I asked as nicely as I could. I pity the poor man, being on the end of death glares is hard on the nerves.

"We have no tables inside open." he answered nervously.

"What about outside?" I questioned.

"It's kind of chilly outside at night." he explained.

"Then you should start by making us some soup." I informed him. Both him and Gaara looked at me as if I was not making any sense.

"What?"

"Well if there are no tables inside then we have to eat outside. Wait, where are the tables outside I didn't see them on the way in?" I questioned.

"They are on the roof." he informed me.

"Since it is cold I am guessing no one else is up there..." I trailed off.

"Perfect." Gaara said steering me towards the door that said stairs by placing his hand on my back and pushing gently.

"We will have some soup brought up in a moment." the nervous man called out to us.

"I want the one with potatoes in it!" I called back to him. "Oh and Hot Chocolate!"

"..." Gaara said nothing but continued to keep his hand on my back.

"He wants the same!" I called right before we started walking up the stairs. Why we didn't use the sand I don't know? Maybe he wanted some exercise.

"Stupid Kankuro." Gaara muttered as we sat down at one of the tables out there. It was one for four people so that we would have enough room for all my food. I think I should technically count as two people some times.

"Well it's not his fault he seems like the type to prank poor innocent restaurant people." I answered.

"How did you know the kinds of soup they have?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't, I just like potatoes." I answered opening a menu I had stolen before I was steered away by Gaara.

"Where did that come from?" Gaara asked since he didn't have one.

"I stole it." I answered honestly.

"..." Gaara said nothing but shook his head slightly.

"Want to come over here and look at it with me?" I asked gesturing to the seat directly next to me. Gaara came over and we leaned in close to one another to read the one menu that I stole. Gaara held one hand and I held the other. Our heads were nearly touching and our shoulders definitely were. Heard Gaara breath in deeply for a second but I thought I imagined it until he said something.

"What did Temari put in your hair?" Gaara questioned making a face.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Whatever it is, she put in way too much."

"Agreed. I wonder where the hot chocolate is?" I questioned putting the menu down but not moving. That's when I noticed a waiter nervously standing by the door, blushing, and looking confused while holding two cups of hot chocolate. He nervously came over and put the cups in front of us.

"What took so long?" Gaara asked scaring the poor man.

"I-I didn't know if you wanted to be disturbed." The man stuttered. That's when I realized that it probably looked like we were either kissing or having some form of intimate moment behind the menu. I began to blush at the though.

"Good." Gaara answered smirking at me causing me to go wide eyed for a moment. Gaara is smirking at me, smirking huh...that means he is now in control of the situation.

"You soup should be ready soon." the waiter answered with a small hesitant smile since he did the right thing, it seemed, by not disturbing us.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: After Dinner

_"I am full." I said happily to Gaara as we waited for the check._

_"You should be..." Gaara trailed off suddenly realizing that he probably shouldn't have said that._

_"Your right, the second bowl of soup and fifth order of bread sticks was a bit much huh?" I asked smiling at his honesty._

_"Plus the entrée." Gaara pointed out smiling a bit while teasing me._


	11. After Dinner

I have decided I really like writing in Gaara's point of view. I don't know why but it seems fun to me. Maybe it is because it is different? Enjoy the chapter that I wrote while waiting for my car to be fixed. In the waiting room whose TV turned off (Actually it broke—I didn't do it...) as soon as I walked in.

After Dinner

"You know what I just realized?" I asked Gaara as I stared at my hot chocolate that had whip cream on top. Mmm sugar.

"What?" Gaara asked raising his non-existent eyebrow at the question.

"Everything we ordered is going to be hot." I told him as if that was a complicated math problem that I had just figured out.

"I thought you did that on purpose." Gaara said blinking at me in confusion.

"Did what?"

"Ordered hot food and drinks, because it is cold out here."

"Why so it is...that is a good idea ordering hot food so that we don't get too cold." I agreed.

"So you didn't plan that?"

"Nope I just wanted hot chocolate and soup." I admitted.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything but if I had to say what he was thinking it was probably along the lines of; 'I gave her too much credit'.

"You know what else I just realized?" I questioned smiling at him.

"What?" Gaara asked like a good boy.

"You are still on my side of the table." I told him proudly.

"There's a reason for that." Gaara answered ambiguously while smirking. Somehow I think I shouldn't ask.

"What?" I asked anyway because I have no common sense.

"Do you really want to know?" Gaara asked his smirk evolving into an evil grin.

"On second thought no, I don't want to know."

"Pity." Gaara said deflating back to smirking.

* * *

"I am full." I said happily to Gaara as we waited for the check.

"You should be..." Gaara trailed off suddenly realizing that he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Your right, the second bowl of soup and fifth order of bread sticks was a bit much huh?" I asked smiling at his honesty.

"Plus the entrée." Gaara pointed out smiling a bit while teasing me.

"So now we have to wait for the check." I pointed out.

"Yes." Gaara said simply while staring at me.

"What?" I questioned after a few minutes of him looking at me. It would be one thing if he was looking at me and was sitting across from me but he is still sitting next to me so he is going out of his way to stare at me.

"I think I should tell you why I am still on this side of the table." Gaara said after a moment of hesitation before he shot me a smirk.

"Is it because it is cold and so to preserve body head you decided to come to my side of the table?" I questioned looking at him now.

"No." Gaara answered simply. I was watching Gaara now. I watched him raise his hand towards the door. I watched as the sand covered the door making it probably impossible to open.

"Wha?" I said eloquently as Gaara began to lean in towards me. His eyes were now staring into my own. Maybe he wants to have an intense staring contest? No I am not that dense, maybe a little, but even I know that when on a date with the leaning forwards...

"Do you know why?" Gaara asked.

"Why..." I said trailing off when he decided to be more bold and stroke my cheek. I almost closed my eyes out of instinct but that stupid part of me kept claiming that it was merely a staring contest and that I would loose if I closed my eyes. I want to call that part of me the denial tendency. It has a nice ring to it.

We continued to stare at one another. I watched Gaara's eyes go from unsure to determined as he began to close the small distance between us. I slowly closed my eyes, denial tendency can deal with loosing the contest, because watching the slow approach was too agonizing. When I could feel his breath right in front of my face we heard a loud bang startling both of us away from one another. I faced the noise and was startled that it was just a ninja using a transportation jutsu. That's quite the flaw in the justu. Yes you can transport somewhere but everyone would be able to hear you come.

"Kazekage-sama, I am sorry to intrude on your date..." A ninja said from another part of the roof, "But we have received intelligence about some ninja sneaking in as civilians. The council sent me because they were afraid that you might let your defenses down, due to your current company most likely, and that would allow the ninja to get the upper hand."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Gaara said darkly. From the sound of his voice and the speed that the ninja bowed and left I can guess Gaara's glare was on full blast.

"So..." I said trailing off as I purposely looked anywhere but at Gaara. The most interesting place to look was the door where the sand was moving off it to allow the really disturbed looking waiter carry the check inside. Wait inside, isn't the roof outside? So is the waiter carrying it outside then...I just made my brain hurt.

* * *

"It's amazing how everyone got done eating at the same time as us." I remarked trying to brake the silence that, the sulking, Gaara created.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we came out a whole bunch of people suddenly were free and decided to try to talk to you." I explained. I say that they tried because those poor people got hit with Gaara's glare of death doom and destruction due to the disturbed moment. If I was going to rename that glare, whose name is so oddly specific that it probably won't ever be used again, I would call it the five D's and an M glare.

"That's because they wanted to ask who you were and about our relationship." Gaara said with a sigh, probably due to my stupidity. I turned around, no longer walking because I knew better than to try and walk backwards—I am far too accident prone for that—, and faced him smiling at him.

"Well I --

"Akira!" Gaara shouted pulling me towards him before I could finish my thought as his sand shield shot up just in time to stop some kunai from hitting me, and him. I froze in Gaara's arms, my face pressed against his chest as his left arm held me tightly to him by my shoulders. The only problem I have with this, other than how it's a bit hard to breath, is the fact I can't see what is going on. At least Gaara doesn't smell bad, that would not be fun.

"Impressive, Kazekage-sama, even on a date you are still aware of your surroundings." the attacker said.

"Die." Gaara said simply. I could faintly hear the sand around us rustling. What idiot decides to attack a person who uses sand to attack in a desert? Other than Deidara? Let me rephrase that then, what idiot who isn't obsessed with blowing things up and has never stolen my Sammich would attack Gaara while he is in a desert?

"I am not as stupid as you think." the attacker said. Can he read minds? How did he know? "Only an idiot would attack you in the desert in person." the attacker said. Poor Deidara having his intelligence questioned even in death.

"Did you think that a clone would be able to kill me?" Gaara growled out at the attacker.

"No, I wasn't here to kill you."

"Two things," I said bursting into their conversation, "One why were you here then and two 'wasn't' does that mean you are no longer here?"

"Why would I reveal my plans to you?" the attacker questioned me. I wish I knew what he looked like, but no I had to be stuck.

"Worth a try." I muttered into Gaara's chest and snuggled into it a bit because I could.

"Akira, I already destroyed the clone." Gaara informed me answering my second question.

"Then how is he talking to us? Well you, he's just taunting me." I questioned.

"I don't know." Gaara said his grip not loosening at all.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell the lady a bit of my plan," the attacker said, "I was here merely to test a theory."

"And?" I asked.

"My theory was correct."

"Good job then." I congratulated him.

"Stop talking to the enemy." Gaara growled out.

"I enjoyed our chat but it seems the limit of time I can speak like this is at an end. I look forward to meeting you in person." the attacker said ambiguously. Was he talking to me or Gaara when he said he looked forward to meeting?

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Gaara's Point of View

_I thought all these things while waiting, so I was getting more and more annoyed as time passed. If someone stared at her I would have to kill them, unless I was the one staring. Then it's okay. What if the guy that was staring at her started hitting on her before I could kill him quietly? Would I have to wait to kill him? Is it bad manners to kill someone in the restaurant? What if Akira decided she liked him more than me and left with him? What if she left me?_


	12. Gaaras pov

Yeah there is no new information in this chapter other than Gaara's point of view. I am stilling, I suppose. Soon I will actually go back into the Naruto timeline. I bet you guys forgot all about that. I just had to wait until the manga gave me something to work with.

Those who read this weeks chapter of Naruto: Aw poor sad panda...

12 Gaara's Point of View

After Kankuro gave me my newly fitted tux he left me to my own devices to get ready. I told him to make sure that the reservation was in the restaurant before I changed. I got the tux on without any trouble until I got to that stupid tie. It was mocking me because I could not tie it. I decided it needed to be glared at until it burst into flames or someone who can tie the bloody thing, it is red, finds me glaring at it. Luckily for the tie my brother came back in a couple of minutes and tied it for me. Now Kankuro has three uses. 1) advice, 2) making reservations, and 3) tying my tie. Those three things are now his purposes in life.

Then I had to wait in the living room until Akira was ready to go on our date. I sat calmly on the couch until I started thinking about all the bad things that might happen on our date. What if she didn't like the food? What if she decided she didn't like me and the entire thing was just to let me down gently? Would she tell me that she only has room for Itachi in her heart and then leave me?

I thought all these things while waiting, so I was getting more and more annoyed as time passed. If someone stared at her I would have to kill them, unless I was the one staring. Then it's okay. What if the guy that was staring at her started hitting on her before I could kill him quietly? Would I have to wait to kill him? Is it bad manners to kill someone in the restaurant? What if Akira decided she liked him more than me and left with him? What if she left me?

I was roused from my musings when I heard Temari and Akira on the stairs. I stared in awe at the beauty that was before me. I stared long and hard at her so that I could imprint how she looked at that moment into my brain.

"You look good." my Akira said breaking the silence. Yes _my_ Akira, there is no way I am letting her go now. That random restaurant guy will not have what is mine.

"You too." I told her before we both blushed. Why couldn't I have said something smoother, and nicer, like 'you look stunning'. I bet the restaurant flirt would be able to say that out loud. I'll just have to make sure he never has the chance.

"I'm hungry." Akira said suddenly. Does that mean she is eager to get tonight overwith? Wait this is Akira we are talking about, she probably is just hungry.

"What a mood breaker." Temari scolded.

"Well the mood had to be broken otherwise I am pretty sure we would be standing here blushing until I passed out from hunger." Akira told us.

"Let's go." I said pulling Akira to me as I used my sand to teleport us to the restaurant. I got to hold her close to me as an added bonus.

* * *

"Ever feel like someone is staring at you?"Akira questioned as we walked into the restaurant.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Ever feel like the entire room is staring?" she whispered into my ear. I must control myself not to do anything.

"Yes."

"Do you have that feeling right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, I am not imagining it."

"Ah, Kazekage-sama we got your reservation from your brother and we were uncertain about it's validity." the maître d' told us. Stupid brother failed at one of his newly appointed purposes in life. I glared in the general direction of the man as I thought of ways to bring my brother's failure up and punishments. If you fail at one of your purposes in life does that mean that you no longer should live? If so then I should just kill him.

(Kankuro suddenly shivers in fear and decides to hide under his blankets)

"What does that mean exactly?" Akira asked him nicely. He better not think of hitting on her just because she asked nicely.

"We have no tables inside open." he answered nervously. It seems that my glare-at-him strategy is working, he hasn't hit on her yet.

"What about outside?" Akira questioned while tilting her head in thought. Akira is so cute...

"It's kind of chilly outside at night." he explained.

"Then you should start by making us some soup." Akira told him. I had to look at Akira confused. Soup? What brought that on? We don't have anywhere to sit yet? How can we eat soup?

"What?"

"Well if there are no tables inside then we have to eat outside. Wait, where are the tables outside I didn't see them on the way in?" Akira questioned looking out the window to see if she could see the illusive tables.

"They are on the roof." he informed us.

"Since it is cold I am guessing no one else is up there..." Akira triled off in thought.

"Perfect." I said before I put my hand on Akira's back and pushed her gently forward. On the roof is perfect. That decreases the amount of people I will have to kill because they were staring. Now the only person I have to worry about is the waiter hitting on her. On the bright side it will be easier to kill him on the roof, less witnesses.

"We will have some soup brought up in a moment." the nervous man called out to us.

"I want the one with potatoes in it!" Akira called back to him. "Oh and Hot Chocolate!"

"..." I said nothing but continued to keep my hand on Akira's back. I wonder how long I can get away with this.

"He wants the same!"Akira called right before we started walking up the stairs. I could have used the sand again but I was concentrating on my hand on her back while I fought the urge to move my hand lower.

"Stupid Kankuro." I muttered as we sat down at one of the tables out there.

"Well it's not his fault he seems like the type to prank poor innocent restaurant people." Akira answered me mocking Kankuro in the process. Does she know that he failed one of his purposes in life?

"How did you know the kinds of soup they have?" I asked her because I couldn't figure out how she knew. Did she come here before? With someone else? Was she on a date? Did her and Itachi sneak into Suna and go here on a date before?

"I didn't, I just like potatoes." she answered opening a menu. Wait when and where did she get that menu?

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I stole it." Akira answered honestly and with a straight face.

"..." I said nothing but shook my head slightly at her. Only she would steal a menu randomly.

"Want to come over here and look at it with me?" She asked gesturing to the seat directly next to her. How could I say no to that? I would be stupid not to go over there. I went over and we leaned in close to one another to read the one menu that Akira stole. Our heads were nearly touching and our shoulders definitely were. I could feel the heat from her shoulder, I wonder if she can feel mine? I took this chance to breath in her sent. What is that scent? That is not Akira. I wanted to smell Akira not some hair product.

"What did Temari put in your hair?" I questioned unhappy about the Akira scent being gone.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Whatever it is, she put in way too much."

"Agreed. I wonder where the hot chocolate is?" Akira questioned putting the menu down but not moving. That's when we noticed a waiter nervously standing by the door, blushing, and looking confused while holding two cups of hot chocolate. He nervously came over and put the cups in front of us.

"What took so long?" I asked scaring him. Good he won't hit on Akira as long as he is scared.

"I-I didn't know if you wanted to be disturbed." The man stuttered. What's his problem?

"Good." I answered smirking because I just figured out that Akira and I were having a moment behind the menu. Why else would the waiter be nervous before being put under my glare?

"You soup should be ready soon." the waiter answered with a small smile.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Gaara's POV cont.

_"You are still on my side of the table."Akira told me proudly. _

_"There's a reason for that." I answered ambiguously while smirking. Yeah the reason is so that I can be closer to you._

_"What?" Akira asked impulsively._

_"Do you really want to know?" I asked smirking and then grinning evilly at her. Let's see what other reasons I can come up with. So that I can touch you easier, so I can smell you easier, and finally so that I can fell your presence near me._

_"On second thought no, I don't want to know."_

_"Pity." I said smirking once more._


	13. Gaaras pov cont

Sorry about the extra long wait, especially since this chapter is almost all information that you already know...

Gaara's POV cont.

"You know what I just realized?" Akira asked me as she stared at her hot chocolate.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Everything we ordered is going to be hot." Akira told me sounding like she just figured that out.

"I thought you did that on purpose."I blinked at her in confusion. I really thought she did that on purpose.

"Did what?"

"Ordered hot food and drinks, because it is cold out here."

"Why so it is...that is a good idea ordering hot food so that we don't get too cold." Akira agreed.

"So you didn't plan that?"

"Nope I just wanted hot chocolate and soup." She admitted.

"..." I didn't say anything because I was focused on trying to figure out the probability that a random dish that you want would be one of the few dishes that would work perfectly. Then I took that percentage and tried to figure out how much luck Akira has.

"You know what else I just realized?" Akira asked me with a smile.

"What?" I asked humoring her.

"You are still on my side of the table."Akira told me proudly.

"There's a reason for that." I answered ambiguously while smirking. Yeah the reason is so that I can be closer to you.

"What?" Akira asked impulsively.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked smirking and then grinning evilly at her. Let's see what other reasons I can come up with. So that I can touch you easier, so I can smell you easier, and finally so that I can feel your presence near me.

"On second thought no, I don't want to know."

"Pity." I said smirking once more.

* * *

"I am full." Akira said happily as we waited for the check.

"You should be..." I trailed off as I tried to remember everything she ate right before I suddenly relized that I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Your right, the second bowl of soup and fifth order of bread sticks was a bit much huh?" Akira asked me smiling sweetly at me.

"Plus the entrée." I pointed out teasing her.

"So now we have to wait for the check." Akira pointed out.

"Yes." I said staring at Akira. I was trying to memorize exactly how she looked on the date just in case we never get to go out again. I continued staring and moved on to planning what my next move would be.

"What?" Akira questioned after a few minutes of me staring directly at her.

"I think I should tell you why I am still on this side of the table." I finally said after hesitating because I was still afraid that she might reject me.

"Is it because it is cold and so to preserve body head you decided to come to my side of the table?" Akira questioned looking at me now. I must resist my urge to look away and my urge to jump her.

"No." I answered simply figuring that was the safest answer. I raised my hand towards the door and made the sand cover the door so that we would not be disturbed this time by some waiter.

"Wha?" Akira questioned as I took advantage of her confusion and began to lean in towards her. I stared directly into her eyes hoping to convey my feelings to her without any words or overt actions.

"Do you know why?" I asked whispering into her ear as I leaned in closer.

"Why..." Akira trailed off as I allowed myself to stroke her cheek. I stared into her eyes as they almost closed but she resisted.

We continued to stare at one another. I decided that I needed to kiss her again, this time with her being awake. I can't control myself any longer. I will accept any repercussions for my actions but I am still going to give into my instincts. I closed the distance between us watching Akira's eye's slide shut. I paused wen I could feel her breath and the faint heat from her blush. I jerked back when I heard a loud bang that meant some ninja just transported onto the roof ruining my date. Someone better be dying because if someone is dead then it is too late and I will accept nothing less than death as an excuse for intterupting this moment.

"Kazekage-sama, I am sorry to intrude on your date..." A ninja said from another part of the roof, "But we have received intelligence about some ninja sneaking in as civilians. The council sent me because they were afraid that you might let your defenses down, due to your current company most likely, and that would allow the ninja to get the upper hand."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I growled out glaring at the man and secretly wishing for his quick demise.

"So..." Akira questioned, looking anywhere but at me, as I reluctantly removed the sand from the door so that the waiter could get the check. I stared longingly at he while she ignored my presence and I curse whatever ninja dared come into my village and interrupt my date like that.

* * *

"It's amazing how everyone got done eating at the same time as us." Akira said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well when we came out a whole bunch of people suddenly were free and decided to try to talk to you." Akira explained.

"That's because they wanted to ask who you were and about our relationship." I sighed already imagining the meeting with the council I was going to have due to this date. Akira turned around to face me while talking causing both of us to stop in our tracks.

"Well I --

"Akira!" I shouted out as I noticed some attacker's chakra approaching. I quickly puller her towards me and held Akira possessively to me as my sand shield flew up around us. There was no way these attackers would be able to take Akira from me. She is mine now.

"Impressive, Kazekage-sama, even on a date you are still aware of your surroundings." the attacker said.

"Die." I said simply ordering the sand to attack him.

"I am not as stupid as you think." the attacker said. "Only an idiot would attack you in the desert in person." the attacker said.

"Did you think that a clone would be able to kill me?" I growled out at the attacker insulted by the thought.

"No, I wasn't here to kill you."

"Two things," Akira said bursting into their conversation, "One why were you here then and two 'wasn't' does that mean you are no longer here?"

"Why would I reveal my plans to you?" the attacker questioned her.

"Worth a try." Akira said muttering into my chest. Then I could have sworn that she snuggled close to me.

"Akira, I already destroyed the clone." I told her.

"Then how is he talking to us? Well you, he's just taunting me." Akira questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted enjoying the chance to keep hugging Akira to me.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell the lady a bit of my plan," the attacker said, "I was here merely to test a theory."

"And?" Akira asked.

"My theory was correct."

"Good job then." Akira congratulated him.

"Stop talking to the enemy." I told Akira, slightly jealous because the bad guy was getting all of Akira's attention.

"I enjoyed our chat but it seems the limit of time I can speak like this is at an end. I look forward to meeting you in person." the attacker said ambiguously. Which one of us was he talking to?

"Um you can let go no." Akira told me after a few moments of me still standing there.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned her unable to stop myself. I loosened my grip so that she could look up at me.

"Wha--

I stopped her talk by finally kissing her. I grabbed the back of her head to keep her face in place as I tried to bring us closer with my left hand which I let trail slowly down her back stopping just before her butt. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity to me we had to stop for air and I reluctantly let her go.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Facing the Music

_"So, Akira, you and the Kazekage-sama are now an item?" a council member questioned._

_"Yes?" I said timidly while I wondered why they cared._

_"We fully support your relationship." another council member said with an eerily evil smile._

_"We were wondering if you could find out some information for us..." the council member trailed off because the door slammed open and Gaara strode into the room._

_"Come." Gaara said dragging me out._


	14. Facing the Music

Sorry it's been so, so, so, so long but I had random writer's block and I couldn't for the life of me remember where I was going with this story. It started coming slowly back to me so I should be able to upload every other week, hopefully. Enjoy the story.

Facing the Music

I was innocently sitting in Gaara's living room, okay I was looking through all the drawers in the big random cabinet in the corner, when a sand ninja appeared in next to me.

"I wasn't doing anything." I said guiltily closing the drawer and pretending I never touched it, and holding my hands out in surrender.

"The council wants to see you so I have been sent to escort you there." the sand ninja greeted me professionally ignoring what I was doing before he came in completely.

"Escort?" I wondered why I would need an escort to the building next door.

"Yes, apparently they said something about you getting lost easily."

"How did they know? Have they been spying on me this entire time." I questioned suspiciously looking around the room just in case someone was hiding in that very room. Ignoring the fact that if they were ninjas then I wouldn't be able to see them anyway, because they are hiding like good ninjas.

"Probably." the ninja admitted losing his professionalism for a minute to joke with me.

"Creepy." I said following him out the door.

* * *

"So, Akira, you and the Kazekage-sama are now an item?" a council member questioned.

"Yes?" I said timidly while I wondered why they cared.

"We fully support your relationship." another council member said with an eerily evil smile.

"We were wondering if you could find out some information for us..." the council member trailed off because the door slammed open and Gaara strode into the room.

"Come." Gaara said dragging me out.

"What was that about?" I questioned confused because I was magically dragged out right before I had the chance to yell at the council.

"They want to use your book to learn information. They think that because we are going out that they have the right." Gaara said with a growl.

"Why did you drag me out?" I questioned.

"I know how much you dislike being used like that..."Gaara said trailing off because he was embarrassed.

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"I have to leave on a diplomatic mission, but..." Gaara began explaining.

"But?" I questioned as we entered Gaara's office to see Temari there waiting for us.

"He doesn't want to leave you here with the council wanting to use you." Temari explained.

"But he also doesn't want to take you because of the threat made against you." Kankuro explained drawing my attention to him. I didn't realize he was in the room because he was in Gaara's chair.

"Ah."

"So do you want to come with me on my diplomatic mission, or do you want to stay here and Kankuro will attempt to keep you away from the council."

"Temari is going?" I questioned.

"Yes." Temari answered smiling at me while pointing to her fan on her back.

"You are already packed?"

"I packed for you since I thought you were going..." Temari explained leaving the fact that Gaara and I going out equals me going with him on diplomatic missions.

"So the only reason you don't want me going is because you are worried for my safety because of that dude that attacked us before?" I questioned Gaara for confirmation.

"Yes." Gaara said giving me a confused look that was cute.

"Then I need to go."

"Need?" Temari questioned picking up on my strange word choice.

"Yeah, because I am safest with Gaara. So when Gaara leaves I won't be as safe." I explained.

"True." Temari agreed grinning at me while stealing glances at the now blushing Gaara.

* * *

"Are you sure that we haven't passed that cactus before?" I questioned Temari.

"Which one?" She questioned humoring me.

"The one that is mocking me." I said pointing to one of the cacti randomly.

"None of them are mocking you, and we have not passed them before they just all look exactly the same." Temari explained.

"If they look exactly the same how do you know?"

"Well they all look slightly different."

"So I just never noticed the differences?" I pondered.

"Maybe you were too busy noticing their condescending stare?" the Suna ninja that was sent to protect Gaara suggested.

"See he agrees that the cactus was judging me." I said smugly gesturing to the ninja.

"Akira, look a lizard." Gaara said pointing to a lizard that was on the ground.

"Lizard!" I said skipping over to stare at the lizard who was trying to be invisible by being sand colored.

"Thanks Gaara." Temari said relieved that we weren't going to argue about cacti judging us all.

"I would have told her anyway." Gaara replied.

"Of course." Temari said making a I-don't-believe-you-but-I-am-going-to-pretend-I-do face.

"I shall name you Sandy and you shall be my new friend." I said to the lizard.

"We are not taking the lizard with us." the female Suna ninja ordered.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"Why not?" the male suna ninja questioned.

"We just aren't going to." the female ninja said.

"That makes sense." I said picking up Sandy.

"If it makes sense then why are you picking it up."

"Because _we_ are not going to bring Sandy with us _I_ am." I said with an evil smile (grin?).

"Haha, she got around that order." the male Suna ninja laughed.

"Gaara, meet Sandy." I said bringing Sandy over to Gaara who merely stared at her before he sighed and patted Sandy on the head.

"I think it's kind of cute." Temari added staring at Sandy.

"Ever since the Chunin exams I have wanted a lizard." I explained to the unhappy female Suna ninja.

"You should obey your superiors." the uniformed female Suna ninja grumbled.

"Technically I am a civilian of Konoha, how does that make you my superior?" I questioned confused.

"You're not even a ninja?" the female asked.

"What did she miss the council's mission briefing?" I questioned Temari.

"How did you know we had to go to one?" the male ninja asked.

"Psychic." I told him seriously before looking to the female to answer my question.

"Yes, I did miss it." the female admitted guiltily.

"Believe it or not but this woman here is dating my brother." Temari explained knowing I would want to keep the rest of my identity a secret.

"She's dating Kankuro?" the male questioned.

"She's mine." Gaara said glaring at the male Suna ninja and causing him to shy away from me due to the strength of Gaara's glare.

"Kazekage-sama, you are dating her?" the female Suna ninja questioned looking shocked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Gaara questioned glaring at her.

"No, no. Just surprised." she apologized quickly.

"I better stop flirting with her then." the male mused.

"You were flirting with me?" I questioned raising one eyebrow in shock.

"Yes."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well I was."

"Then you suck at it."

"Well excuse me for not being obvious in my advances."

"You are excused." I said regally waving at him.

"I didn't mean..." He said but trailed off when Temari put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it go." Temari suggested.

"Hey Gaara, can I keep Sandy?" I questioned returning to my original purpose and giving Gaara my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes." Gaara answered after a minute of looking at my sad pathetic look.

"Yay!" I said hugging Gaara after handing Temari Sandy to hold.

"She just hugged the Kazekage-sama." the male ninja said in shock.

"Well they are going out, what did you expect?" the female ninja inquired.

"I don't know, I wasn't expecting anything." the male ninja said scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Ambushed

_"What's that over there?" I questioned as I saw something shiny._

_"Duck!" Temari yelled when she looked over at the shiny. I didn't have to duck due to the fact that Gaara had appeared next to me and was holding me in his sand shield. Everyone else had to duck, suckers._

_"How did the non-ninja notice that?" the female ninja questioned as everyone stood in defensive positions. My defensive position was being pressed against Gaara's chest._

_"It was shiny." I answered as if that explained it all._


	15. Ambushed

I am finally done with this semester, YAYZ! So enjoy the chapter as I enjoy being able to sleep.

Ambushed

"What do Lizards eat?" I asked randomly glaring at a cactus, it was judging me.

"Flies? Bugs?" Temari questioned not exactly sure.

"Sandy I think you just might be my favorite animal right now." I told the lizard.

"Why?" the female ninja asked not getting my thought process.

"Well since we have to sleep outside there will be tons of bugs but none near me, thanks to Sandy here." I told her proudly patting Sandy on the head.

"Okay." The female ninja agreed with me.

"What's that over there?" I questioned as I saw something shiny.

"Duck!" Temari yelled when she looked over at the shiny. I didn't have to duck due to the fact that Gaara had appeared next to me and was holding me in his sand shield. Everyone else had to duck, suckers.

"How did the non-ninja notice that?" the female ninja questioned as everyone stood in defensive positions. My defensive position was being pressed against Gaara's chest.

"It was shiny." I answered as if that explained it all.

"My question is why didn't the ninjas notice that?" a voice from the trees called.

"I was wondering the same thing." I said from behind Gaara's shield.

"Akira, stop chatting with the enemy ninja." Gaara ordered.

"At least I didn't follow the shiny." I told Sandy, who was clinging to the front of my shirt, while pouting at Gaara.

"Always interrupting our pleasant chats, aren't you?" the ninja inquired.

"He didn't you say it was stupid to attack Gaara in a desert?" I questioned realizing it was the enemy from before.

"Yes, but my employers are getting antsy." the ninja explained.

"Employers?" I questioned curiously.

"Again with the chatting with the enemy." Gaara growled out annoyed.

"Bad habit." I explained. I mean when I was with the Akatsuki I chatted with the bad guys all of the time. I mean I used to casually chat with Orochimaru...Orochimaru enough said.

"I think it's refreshing." the ninja responded.

"Enough talking already." the female ninja from Suna yelled out also yelling something that sounded oddly like sand attack to me.

"You see attacking me would work if you all weren't already in my trap." the enemy ninja explained as the sand under us moved to reveal slightly different colored sand lines. They were a bit darker than the normal sand.

"How?" the male ninja from Suna questioned, kind of stupidly if you ask me.

"Haven't you noticed there are an awfully large amount of cacti here?" the enemy ninja questioned.

"No." the male ninja from Suna admitted. I shall call him Fred.

"They were judging us." I informed Gaara who merely grunted in annoyance at me.

"What do the lines do?" Temari questioned making sure that she was not standing on one.

"They are a jutsu that my employer gave me to us on you. I never thought you lot would walk right into it." the enemy ninja mused.

"Is it going to kill us all?" Fred asked.

"No, just trap you in your worst memories." the enemy ninja said, probably with a smile or grin. "What if we don't have bad memories?" Fred asked. So Fred is allowed to chat with the enemy ninja and I'm not? Meanies.

"You are ninjas." the enemy ninja explained simply. Then he said something really quickly and the line below us glowed for a second (shiny) and I felt some chakra before I was hit with the justu and passed out.

* * *

Outside point of view because everyone but the enemy ninja is passed out...

"That worked oddly well." the enemy ninja mused changing himself from the cactus that he was pretending to be. Then he walked over to where Gaara and Akira were passed out.

"Get away from Kazekage-sama." Fred said coming out of his passed out state quickly.

"What was your only bad memory your grandparents dying or something?" the enemy ninja wondered at this ninja that had no bad memories.

"How did you know?" Fred questioned.

"Lucky guess." The enemy ninja said dryly annoyed that his plan wasn't fool proof.

"Stay away from Kazekage-sama." Fred reiterated when the enemy ninja stepped towards Gaara and Akira once more.

"I have no business with your Kazekage-sama. In fact if you give me the girl I will be off on my merry way to collect my bounty." the enemy ninja explained.

"I'd rather fight you and die then face the wrath of the Kazekage-sama when he finds out that I gave his girlfriend to the enemy." Fred explained shivering at the thought.

"I was hoping to get away without having to fight." the enemy ninja admitted with a sigh drawing a sword that Fred only vaguely noticed was on his hip.

* * *

In memory land...

I watched the younger me practice my taijutsu on a tree and I knew instantly what this memory was going to be about. When I lived alone, before Itachi kidnapped me, I used to dream of this night so many times. Maybe if I turn around it will go away. No such luck. I turn around and find myself looking at exactly the same thing as looking the other way.

I followed myself, I am stalking myself how weird, as I ran happily back up to the town. I remember that I was excited because I had perfected some jutsu or other while Sensei was gone and I wanted to tell my parents all about it. I watched as I tripped over a rock in my haste. Yup this is definitely me.

We both walked into the town which was oddly quiet for that time of day. The younger me ignored this fact and continued skipping along merrily. When we reached my house I tried to close the door on myself so that I wouldn't see what was in there. Unfortunately, just like turning around and trying to ignore the memory that didn't work either.

"I'm home!" the younger me called out happily stepping into the entrance way. We both walked into the living room and stopped dead in our tracks. The younger me's smile dropping from her face as we both looked upon the dead body of our sister.

"Chie!" the younger me cried out rushing to the bloody dead body of our sister sprawled on the floor. The younger me began to cry and I had trouble holding off my tears. The younger me attempted to pick up Chie to get her to a hospital or something but realized that it was too late when she, _I_, got blood on my hands from the slash in Chie's throat.

I could almost see my shinobi training kick in as suddenly the younger me started looking around for the enemy that must have done this. The younger me quickly stepped back from our sister and pulled out a kunai so that she would have it ready in case the enemy decided to appear. The younger me then started checking for traps and once she was satisfied that there were none started looking through the house for the enemy and our parents.

"Don't go in there." I pleaded once we got to our parents room. I began crying, knowing what was going to happen when she, _I_, walked in there. The younger me quickly opened the door with her kunai ready only to drop it when she looked upon the occupants of the room who looked like they had been arguing.

"Mom, Dad!" the younger me cried out happily.

"Should we include her?" my father asked ignoring the younger me in favor of arguing with his wife, my mother.

"Technically she is not a part of the deal..." our Mother trailed off looking lovingly at me.

"He will probably still us her somehow." Father pointed out confusing the younger me.

"But honey...I don't know if I can, after Chie." my Mother explained her worried to father leaving the younger me confused. I continued crying softly blinking the tears so that I could watch, transfixed, what I knew was going to happen.

"She will be all alone." Father explained looking at me softly for the first time since I walked into the room.

"Akira, dearest, could you help Mommy with something?" Mother asked the younger me after a slight pause and a nod to father.

"Chie is..." the younger me trailed off crying.

"We know." Father said gruffly.

"I will help." the younger me agreed as our parents called out their books.

"Could you burn these for us?" Mother asked me kindly.

"Burn them?" the younger me questioned confused.

"Yes dear." Mother said smiling sadly at us.

"Aren't they important?" I questioned knowing how proud they were when Chie got her book and how they always kept the books safe.

"We don't need them anymore." Mother explained, lied, to the younger me.

"Okies." The younger me said happily knowing that I could burn them easily. The younger me set the books in the fireplace so that the house wouldn't catch on fire.

"Don't do it." I whispered my legs unable to support myself anymore so I sat down on the floor. The younger me, once more, could not hear me so she continued setting the books in the fireplace before setting back and beginning to do hand signs.

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill)." the younger me called sending a stream of fire through the younger me's mouth and into the fireplace causing the books to burn. The younger me turned around to receive her praise for a job well done from her parents only to see burning.

"Come, give Mommy a hug." Our mother asked the younger me walking slowly towards us even as she burned alive. Trying to keep her kind smile on her face even as she asked us to embrace the flames.

"Mommy!" the younger me called out with a cry before figuring out that her/our parents had killed Chie. "No!" the younger me called out before jumping out of the window and falling two floors the the ground. I had no choice but to follow as we both landed safely thanks to chakra.

Both of us stared blankly at the house as it began to burn listening as our mother finally began to scream. Whether it was because she was burning alive or because we had escaped I shall never know.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Familiar Memories

_"What about you?" I questioned willing him to look at me._

_"I will die."_

_"What?" I sputtered out without thinking._

_"The sharingan causes a sickness so I would die anyway, I plan on giving my brother my techniques so that he can be safe from Madara." _


	16. Familiar Memories

Familiar Memories

Outside Point of View

The enemy ninja charged at Fred with his sword but Fred was ready for him with a Kunai drawn. Somehow (magically) the kunai was able to deflect the sword as Fred and the ninja clashed together in front of the passed out bodies of Akira and Gaara.

"Why does your client want the Kazekage's girlfriend?"

"Other than the fact that she is the Kazekage's girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I have no clue. It's none of my business."

"Mercenary."

"That is what I meant by having employers and clients."

"Who are you hired by?"

"Secret." the enemy mercenary ninja said before attacking Fred once more.

"How long will they be unconscious?"

"As long as it takes for them to relive their bad memories or until I am killed or I pass out myself."

"That's all I needed to hear." the female ninja from Suna, who apparently was a better ninja than the author gave her credit for before—because the enemy didn't notice her behind him, and promptly knocked him out.

"That was simple." Fred said.

"Mercenaries." the female ninja said disapprovingly while shaking her head.

* * *

Memory Land...

The memory seemed to fade out into random darkness as the scene changed. I watched Itachi carrying me and Kisame walking next to us. I knew exactly what I was seeing.

"Kisame go on ahead, I am leaving Akira here." Itachi informed Kisame as we reached a random stretch of woods. Well it was a random stretch of woods to the other me.

"Why here?" the other me questioned as soon as Kisame was out of earshot.

"This is on the path that the Konoha ninja are supposed to travel on. After everything is said and done they should discover you and take you back there so that you can live your life there. That's what you wanted to do anyway." Itachi informed the other me not looking at her but at a tree. I still don't get why he is looking at that tree. I walked over to inspect it just to make sure and found that there is nothing over there.

"Why would I..." The other me questioned trailing off because I finally figured out what he was doing, "No."

"You will be happy there, they will protect you and you can help protect them. You can use your book to help them protect Naruto from the Akatsuki."

"What about you?" The other me questioned willing him to look at her.

"I will die."

"What?" The other me sputtered out.

"The sharingan causes a sickness so I would die anyway, I plan on giving my brother my techniques so that he can be safe from Madara."

"Who is Madara, wait sick?"

"Yes, there is no known cure."

"No known cure or no cure known to you?"

"Known to me."

"That's stupid I can look it up and tell you the cure." She/I informed him desperately.

"Even then my brother would still want to kill me."

"That's because he does not know the truth, you could tell him."

"It's better that he hates me and gets my techniques before I die. That way I can protect him."

"Couldn't you protect him still alive?"

"No. Even if he believed me he would still need time to get used to the idea of me being good and in that time Madara could use him."

"Who is Madara?" The other me questioned unable to ignore the question any longer.

"He is one of the most powerful Uchiha and he is very old, he wants to use Sasuke in his own scheme."

"So to protect Sasuke you have to give your techniques to him?"

"Yes."

"What about me?" She/I questioned finally getting him to look at her with how pathetic she said that.

"You will go to Konoha and be happy." Itachi answered as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Alone?" The other me said and I felt like hugging myself and telling myself it was okay.

"You will find someone else."

"So you are just going to leave me, just like that?" She questioned beginning to cry and wanting to punch Itachi in the face. I should have punched him in the face.

"I have planned this for years," Itachi informed her suddenly hugging her to him, "And you are the only thing that ever caused me to question my plan. You are the only thing I will regret leaving behind."

"Then don't!" We shouted at him as I watched myself push him away slightly but clutch his cloak.

"I have to." Itachi said firmly taking her right wrist in his hand and causing her to let go of his cloak. He took her/my hand and removed my death-germ-infested-Orochimaru ring and then slipped his on her/my finger. "I love you." he told us once more.

"I love you too." The other me cried out clutching to his hand as if that would stop him from leaving us.

"I know." Itachi said simply before he pulled her to him for a needy tear stained kiss. She clutched harder to his cloak as I watched them leave the ground. I watched as Itachi and the other me made out while standing on a tree. "I'm sorry." Itachi whispered as he stepped back once they stopped for air.

"There is no way to convince you otherwise is there?" She questioned looking at him with sorrowful eyes because we already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." he said completing the hand signs that made him disappear into a swirl of leaves. I watch the other me sit down on my branch and curl up into a ball and cry until she could cry no more knowing we were once more alone.

The scene didn't fade away this time but was broken and I suddenly found myself in the clearing clutching to Sandy.

"What happened?" I questioned as I looked around and saw Gaara staring blankly into the distance.

"You all were trapped in your worst memories until I knocked out the enemy ninja." the female ninja explained.

"Thanks." Temari said shaking the sand out of her hair.

"Gaara." I said poking Gaara so that he would look at me.

"Akira..." Gaara said trailing off.

"It's alright Gaara, they were just memories." I told he hugging him while everyone else decided to walk out of the clearing and ignore us so that we could have a moment alone.

"Then why were you crying and why are you clutching that?" Gaara said gesturing to my-Itachi's ring that was around my neck.

"I never said it wasn't sad or it shouldn't affect you, but I was trying to make you feel better." I explained.

"Akira..." Gaara said trailing off and hugging me to him.

"It's okay." I said even though I didn't know if it was going to be or not.

"Don't leave me." Gaara said pathetically.

"Don't even leave me like they did." I whispered back.

"They?"

"My family and Itachi."

"I won't."

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go. This is the safest most comfortable place for me. That's why I came here and not Suna." I explained burying my face in his hair.

"Mine." I heard Gaara whisper before he let me go and I hid Itachi's ring once more.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: No more desert

_"So we finally got out of the desert and now we get to walk in a bog?" I questioned glaring at the ground which was squishy._

_"Yes." Fred answered simply._

_"What happened to the regular forest?"_

_"Well the water can't stay in the ground in the desert so it eventually drains to the forest and creates the bog." the female ninja explained._

_"Well that explains why it is here, but why are we walking in it?" I questioned._

_"Trees can't support our weight."_

_"Sand transportation?" _

_"Too far, waste of Chakra." Temari answered._

_"I don't think it's a waste to not have to walk through here." I pouted._


	17. No more Desert

Why does my brain fail at writing this story all the time? I feel bad for the fans that love this particular story. I will try not to be so fail...Enjoy.

No more desert

"So we finally got out of the desert and now we get to walk in a bog?" I questioned glaring at the ground which was squishy.

"Yes." Fred answered simply.

"What happened to the regular forest?"

"Well the water can't stay in the ground in the desert so it eventually drains to the forest and creates the bog." the female ninja explained.

"Well that explains why it is here, but why are we walking in it?" I questioned.

"Trees can't support our weight."

"Sand transportation?"

"Too far, waste of Chakra." Temari answered.

"I don't think it's a waste to not have to walk through here." I pouted.

"Look we don't like walking through here any more than you do." the female ninja, who still has no name, said getting annoyed with my whining.

"Says the people who can walk on top of the water and not sludge through it." I pouted crossing my arms.

"Would it help if we froze the water so you could walk on it too?" Fred questioned.

"First you can do that? And secondly do you really think I have enough skill to walk on frozen water?" I questioned as I stared at the ground looking for the shallowest spot to step.

"I guess that's a no." Fred answered.

"Yeah." I answered back pouting some more.

"Akira." Gaara said right before he picked me up and began walking with me in his arms.

"Problem solved." Temari said with a grin to the other female ninja.

"Until he gets tired." the female ninja huffed.

"I can hear you." I reminded them while looking over Gaara's shoulder.

"That's the point." the female ninja informed me annoyed.

"Enough." Gaara growled out successfully shutting up everyone but me.

"Do things actually live in bogs?" I questioned.

"Lots of snakes." Temari informed me.

"Ew, mini-Orochimarus."

"You knew Orochimaru?" Fred asked astounded by my knowing such a notorious ninja.

"I was the slave of one of his subordinates for a while." I informed them.

"How did you get away?" the female ninja (who still doesn't get a name because she is mean) questioned when she realized Fred wasn't going to.

"I stole his Akatsuki ring and then was rescued by the person who kidnapped me first." I explained.

"Akatsuki!" Fred and the unnamed woman shouted in shock. They also stopped concentrating on their chakra causing both of them to sink into the mudd.

"Ugg, I see why you didn't like walking though this now." Fred said momentarily forgetting about the whole Akatsuki issue.

"Annoying isn't it?" I questioned Fred.

"Yeah."

"Why did you steal his Akatsuki ring?" the unnamed questioned.

"It was my initiation test to get into the Akatsuki, well part one of it." I explained.

"You were in Akatsuki?" Fred questioned shocked.

"Seriously what did the council tell you in that meeting?" I questioned.

"Just that we were going to escort the Kazekage-sama, his sister, and well that was it."

"The council didn't know I was going to bring you with me." Gaara reminded me.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"So you were in Akatsuki." The female ninja said not believing it.

"Well I was more like their cook. I only did like two missions for them. One was go spy on the Chunin exams where I first met Gaara, and the other one was go to Orochimaru's place and act as ambassador." I explained.

"Why do you think they are after you?" Temari questioned suddenly.

"So many reasons." I pondered.

* * *

"Finally a place that I can walk on the ground without my feet going Squelch." I said excitedly when we reached a road. A road! The road lead to a little village which I hope we are staying at.

"Squelch?" the female ninja (who I am never giving a name to) questioned.

"The sound feet make in a bog." I informed her.

"Oh." the female ninja said belatedly realizing she shouldn't have asked.

"And there are no more cacti judging me!" I said excitedly.

"Are we sure she is not a ninja?" Fred questioned Temari.

"She's not officially a ninja." Temari answered ambiguously.

"Are we going to stay in the town?" I questioned upgrading the village to a town.

"For the night yes." Gaara answered me.

"Yes!" I shouted happily. For some reason I was a lot less tired than everyone else. Perhaps it was because I was carried most of the way when everyone else had to walk. That's probably it.

"When we get to the Inn I will only be ordering two rooms. I am still wary about attempts to kidnap Akira." Gaara informed us as he walked into the town village place.

"Sleepover!" Temari and I both said excitedly.

"Why me?" the female ninja asked noticing how excited Temari and I were.

"Karma." Fred offered earning him a slap in the back of his head.

"Welcome!" the inn keeper dude shouted excited to have so many customers.

"We need two rooms." Gaara informed the man.

"Only two?" the inn keeper asked sadly.

"I'm hungry." I whined to Gaara.

"We have food here." the inn keeper responded his eyes lightening up a bit at the prospect of this large (for the little village) group of people.

"I will also order enough dinner for all of us and breakfast in the morning." Gaara informed the inn keeper.

"Yes, sir." the inn keeper said happily.

* * *

"That was a good dinner." I said happily to Temari as we all sat on our beds. I was sharing with Temari because there was only two beds per room.

"It was."

"I am going to the public bath." the female ninja announced. Temari and I had already gone before dinner. I don't know what the female ninja was doing when we went.

"Now that she's gone...did you see him in your memories?" Temari questioned.

"Of course. Him saying goodbye to me was one of my worst memories." I said not wanting to talk about it.

"Who do you think is trying to kidnap you?" Temari asked changing the subject.

"So many options. Well Orochimaru is dead so not him. It is probably Madara."

"So the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't they just send one of their members over?"

"Not if they are planning something."

"True."

"It could be someone I don't even know. If anyone figured out who I was..."

"I suppose."

"The entire council knows. One of them could have mentioned it in passing..."

"Then there would be more people coming after you." Temari said hoping that was not the case.

"I suppose."

"I am back." the female ninja announced unnecessarily.

"Yay?" I questioned.

"Grow up." the female ninja said annoyed with my antics.

"Don't wanna." I pouted causing Temari to laugh at me.

"How do you deal with her all the time?" the female ninja asked Temari.

"Once you get used to her she is amusing." Temari informed her.

"Sitting right here." I reminded them.

"Plus she is good for my brother." Temari continued, ignoring me.

"I don't see how." the female ninja said.

"Seriously. I can hear you."

"She makes him happy." Temari shrugged.

"Still listening." I pouted.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Mission?

_"So where are we actually going?" I questioned as I happily skipped next to Gaara while petting Sandy. I win at multitasking._

_"You don't know?" the female ninja asked me._

_"I have no clue, other than it was through a desert...which by the way doesn't narrow it down since going anywhere from Suna means you go through a desert. Then a bog. Oh and through that little town village place. You remember the one. The one where you ignored me in the bedroom so I got revenge the next day?" I questioned as if it didn't happen that morning but instead weeks ago._

_"I still can't believe you did that." Fred commented laughing._


	18. Mission?

I am actually updating this story! Amazing! Sorry about that guys but I got really ungodly busy. That should be over soon and I should be able to update every other week again but I make no promises. :)

Mission?

"So where are we actually going?" I questioned as I happily skipped next to Gaara while petting Sandy. I win at multitasking.

"You don't know?" the female ninja asked me.

"I have no clue, other than it was through a desert...which by the way doesn't narrow it down since going anywhere from Suna means you go through a desert. Then a bog. Oh and through that little town village place. You remember the one. The one where you ignored me in the bedroom so I got revenge the next day?" I questioned as if it didn't happen that morning but instead weeks ago.

"I still can't believe you did that." Fred commented laughing.

"I think duck taping the bottom of her sheets down was a nicer revenge than I could have done." I replied.

"But then you told everyone that there was a fire." Fred remembered.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to use a water jutsu to put it out and that she would get soaked?"

"Common sense maybe?" the female ninja shot back while Gaara ignored our conversation.

"It is the hotel people's fault for not making sure that all the patrons were out of their rooms before using said jutsu." I said with a shrug.

"I could have drowned." the female ninja, who is still not cool enough for a name, said.

"I am sure the bed would float." I replied. If it could float it could be a boat. Yay rhymes.

"You also duck taped shut my ninja pack so I couldn't get out my kunai."

"You would have gotten out too easily." I waved off her answer as Gaara turned to stare at me while walking.

"What if there was an enemy attack?"

"You wouldn't have woken up. I mean a not ninja civilian person was able to sneak into your room in the middle of the night and duck tape you to your bed. Some awareness you have."

"I really wonder sometimes if maybe you are a ninja." Fred mused.

"Nope. Civilian of Konoha I even have a paper to prove it, somewhere..." I trailed off trying to remember where I put that.

"Oh yes because papers can never be forged." the female ninja shot back annoyed.

"Are you implying that Gaara was fooled by a forgery of a paper?" I asked grinning.

"Akira stop teasing the ninja." Temari scolded me while holding back a giggle at the conversation we all were having.

"Fine." I pouted while continuing to pet Sandy and walk. I am really amazing with this multitasking thing.

* * *

"This might be a stupid question but...where are we going?" I questioned realizing I had no idea.

"We are going to pick up Kankuro from a mission he is on. Those two are going to replace him there. Then the three of us are going to a meeting."

"A meeting, is it a fun meeting?"

"Probably not."

"It has to do with the Akatsuki." Temari explained.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go with you."

"No other choice, I can't risk you getting kidnapped from Suna while I am away." Gaara remarked.

"So where is Kankuro?"

"Right up there." Temari explained pointing to a small building in the middle of nowhere.

"What is he doing there?"

"Watching for possible threats."

"What did he do to get stuck on possible threat watch in the middle of nowhere?"

"He tried to peek in on you while you were showering." Temari explained because Gaara was just growling at nothing. Well apparently at the memory and not nothing.

"He deserved it then." I decided.

"You're here!" Kankuro shouted happily looking like he was oddly excited to see people. Considering the place he was he probably hasn't seen a person since he was stationed here.

"We sent a message." Gaara scolded.

"I thought it was a lie and that you were messing with me."

"Wow how cruel do you think Gaara is?" I questioned thinking that was oddly harsh.

"I thought about it." Gaara admitted with a slightly psychotic look on his face.

"He goes crazy when it has to do with you." Kankuro whispered to me.

"I just realized something." Fred said.

"What did you realize Fred?"

"Fred?" the female ninja and Fred questioned. Temari just shook her head and mouthed 'don't ask'.

"_WE _are going to be stuck _here_, who did we piss off?"

"Your team was rude to your last client." Gaara explained.

"He was rude to us first." the female ninja huffed.

"Client." Gaara answered simply.

"I can't believe this." the female ninja said angrily.

"I can. You shouldn't have insulted his manhood." Fred said.

"If nothing ever happens here why is there a guard post?" I questioned.

"Years and years ago, before the bog was created actually, many threats came this way." Temari explained.

"So the bog keeps out the people."

"Yes." Temari answered.

"The bog you guys made me walk through."

"Yes."

"The bog that I walked through and you all were like 'what's your problem with walking through this bog' bog?"

"Yes."

"So _ninja_ don't even like going through the bog."

"I suppose." Temari said nervously beginning to figure out where this conversation was going.

"And you expected me to skip merrily through it as if it was a field of tulips?"

"Not exactly but we figured it would have been easier than it was." Temari admitted.

"Very poor planning."

"I have to ask, Fred?" Fred questioned.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I asked Fred.

"Is Fred my name?"

"Aw you poor thing, have you developed amnesia since you realized you will be stuck with _her_ for the next few weeks?" I questioned talking sweetly to Fred.

"But my name is not Fred." Fred argued.

"Well what was I supposed to call you, male ninja?"

"Perhaps you could call me by my real name?" Fred suggested.

"I probably would have if I had known it." I shot back.

"What do you call me?" the female ninja asked.

"The female ninja or the unnamed one." I answered.

"Why does Fred get a name but not me?"

"Because I dislike you greatly." I answered simply.

"So this entire time you have been calling me Fred in your head?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Fred said as we all ignored the raging female ninja who eventually slammed the door to the little cottage lookout place and hid in there until we were gone.

* * *

Outside point of view...

"There is a meeting of all the Kages." Madara explained to Sasuke.

"Okay."

"Danzo will be there."

"Interesting."

"I want you to go there and break up the meeting."

"Hn."

"You can take your revenge on Dazo while you are there, he was one of the ones who ordered your clan killed."

"Uchiha-sama the kidnapping attempt has failed."

"What do you mean failed, it was the perfect plan to make the Kazekage powerless and to steal Akira back from him." Madara questioned.

"Apparently they were with a couple of other ninjas and one of them had no bad memories."

"Dismissed." Madara told the random ninja.

"Hmm apparently Akira will be at the meeting." Sasuke noticed.

"Yes, if you want something done right do it yourself they say. She _will_ be back in _my_ power." Madara said eerily with his eyes glowing red.

* * *

Preview from next chapter: Meeting

_"You were a member of the Akatsuki?"_

_"Yes, why does anyone doubt that?"_

_"Your lack of chakra is a high possible reason."_

_"My complete lack of chakra mind you."_

_"That is strange."_

_"Doesn't that make you think it is sealed, masked, or something?" I questioned wondering about the smarts of the Kages._


	19. Meeting

It has definitely been forever and a day since I uploaded this. It's been so long I forgot how these chapters went so I had to re-read them. I was actually thinking about stopping it. Then the new chapter where Zombie Itachi is in it made me want to write it again. Then I was an idiot and forgot my memory stick at school before break and couldn't write due to that. Plus before that I had major brain fail on all of my stories. I know excuses.

I would love to tell you that this means I will upload with any type of pattern again, but sadly I doubt it. I am going to try to keep writing again but I get really involved by work and kill my brain every day so that might not work. I was told once that the best way to keep writing is to write regularly, and they were completely correct.

I also got a Kitty who hates paper and me not paying attention to it.

Did anyone else go 'Wait, what?' when they read the new chapters about Madara?

Sorry it is also short….

Meeting

"Finally here." Kankuro whined.

"At least you didn't have to walk through a bog." I whined.

"Will you drop the bog thing?" Temari questioned.

"Nope."

"Akira." Gaara sighed actually annoyed with me for once. I knew he had a breaking point. It was only a matter of time until I annoyed him. Ultra secret unknown even to me mission: success.

"Where is here?" I questioned noticing that there were a lot of different looking ninja there. There was random female ninja, oddly short guy ninja, Danzo, and many other unimportant ninja. All the aforementioned ninja were odd looking. It actually made me more comfortable to be around strange looking ninja, stupid time with the Akatsuki making me comfy around dangerous ninja people.

"The meeting of Kage's."

"Or the Kage Summit to some." Oddly short ninja guy informed me with a huff.

"That's nice." I humored the random old guy with a strange nose.

"You should be nicer to your elders." random old guy told me.

"I should." I agreed sitting down on the floor near Gaara. They apparently only had chairs for Kages. Stupid meeting with no chairs for the rest of us. Seriously not even a folding chair. It's not like I want a throne or anything, although that would be nice, just a chair. Or maybe a pillow for the hard ground. Maybe if I knock out Kankuro I can sit on his passed out body?

"Temari, Akira is plotting against me again." Kankuro whispered nervously to Temari after about a minute of me staring at him. It only took him a minute to figure that out, impressive.

"What did you do?" Temari questioned noticing that I was glaring eerily at Kankuro.

"I don't know." Kankuro responded.

"Be nice." Gaara told me petting my head like someone would do their pet. I pouted at that and decided to find some non-Kankuro-threatening way of becoming more comfortable on the ground. I guess I will just have to settle for imagining that there is a giant pillow on the ground. On maybe the walls are padded too. Maybe I can imagine we are all floating on clouds, that would be fun I am going to do that.

* * *

"We need to form an alliance to stop the Akatsuki."

"We need to know what they are planning."

"Do you know Akira?" Gaara questioned looking down at me sitting next to him on the floor.

"Not really. They didn't tell me much even though I was a member-

"You were a member of the Akatsuki?" they interrupted me.

"Yes, why does everyone doubt that?" I whined.

"Your lack of chakra is high on the possible reason list."

"My _complete_ lack of chakra mind you."

"That is strange."

"Doesn't that make you think it is sealed, masked, or something?" I questioned wondering about the smarts of the Kages.

"Yes." They admitted.

"So?" They random lady Kage questioned.

In response I held out my hand and was about to snap my fingers inorder to answer their questions when I was once more interrupted.

"Zetsu!" I shouted jumping off the floor as if I was afraid he would devour me if I stayed down there.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here." Zetsu told us.

"Thanks for the tip?" I questioned wondering how that helped us. Everyone else seemed shocked and excited by this news so I guess it was a big deal. I was pondering this so I missed some conversation. I tuned back in when someone decided to punch through the wall. I wonder if he knew there was a door. Maybe he was angry with the wall because it didn't combust when he stared at it. Poor wall didn't deserve that. It was just doing its job, keeping the ceiling up.

"When did you all throw yourselves away?" Gaara questioned the Kage's when I once again started to pay attention.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Apparently talk some more in this room with the giant hole in the wall." I muttered.

"What did you say?" the old man angrily questioned me.

"Apparently we are going to stand here talking while that guy whose name I forgot is out there battling Sasuke instead of helping him. I am just thankful he is a Kage and will probably be fine, because if he wasn't…" stopped letting them figure out where I was going with that.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We should definitely stop Sasuke, stop the Akatsuki, and then go home." I told them simply.

"It's not that simple."

"It is." I disagreed.

"Very well." Gaara agreed with me walking calmly out the hole in the wall.

"There is a perfectly good door here too." I pointed out.

"Hahaha." Kankuro laughed as everyone else ignored me and used the hole. I decided I would use the poor door. It only wanted to fulfill its purpose of letting people in and out of the room. Then this upstart hole encroached upon its territory. I will support you door. You were here first.

* * *

"Gaara of the Desert." I heard Sasuke say. Apparently going through the hole was quicker, who would have known.

"Why did you stop him?"

"If I didn't the flames would have hurt you more." Gaara said as I slipped into the room through the hallway that I had to walk through after coming through the door.

"Ah, Akira, there you are." Sasuke greeted me.

"Hi small Not-Itachi." I greeted with the man-nod. Usually I would have smiled and nodded to him, or waved, but I am still angry about the killing Itachi thing.

"Don't call me that." He said glaring at me.

"Would you rather I call you an idiot? I wouldn't have a problem with that." I offered smiling sweetly at him while I fingered my-Itachi's ring.

"How am I an idiot?" He questioned smirking at me.

"He died for you."

"I beat him."

"He let you. He wanted you to be safe. He protected you and the village."

"Stop mentioning him." Sasuke glared at me.

"Fine, I don't want to talk to you anymore then." I said glaring back at him.

"You still have the same eyes." Gaara mentioned to Sasuke. I disagree, his eyes looked pretty different earlier.

* * *

Preview from the next chapter: Crying Kage

_"If he could be convinced Naruto would have convinced him."_

_"Yeah, he's too stupid to learn things." I agreed with Kankuro. Wait a minute I just agreed with Kankuro…creepy._

Short chapter and short preview…sorry


End file.
